Um dia a casa cai
by Silverghost
Summary: Dois meses se passaram desde a formatura. Mas isso não significa que os problemas acabaram. Na verdade, eles estão apenas começando para os marotos e seu novo lar... COMPLETA
1. Conversas no divã

Ai, ai, eu não crio jeito mesmo...  
  
Bem, aqui estamos nós, de novo. Mais uma fic com os marotos (só pra variar, né?), mais um pouco de humor para desestressar de Hades. Sim, porque, novamente, a minha saga está enveredando por um terrível caminho e eu realmente preciso escrever algo mais leve ou acabo enlouquecendo. Alguém aí já ouviu falar de Virgínia Woolf? Ela também fazia mais ou menos isso (olha a quem eu estou querendo me comparar!), sempre que acabava uma obra mais pesada, ela escrevia alguma coisa bem leve, para compensar.  
  
Mas porque estou enchendo a paciência de vocês com confissões de uma autora maluca que passa as noites em claro escrevendo em vez de estudar para a faculdade? Acredito que tenham vindo aqui com o firme propósito de se divertirem, e não terem uma sessão de terapia com Silverghost. mesmo porque, não acho que iriam se interessar pelo que digo quando me deito num divã (não sei se nem eu mesma me interessaria, visto que nunca contratei psicólogo nenhum para me tratar das minhas loucuras...)  
  
Certo, vamos ao que interessa. Eu tirei o título dessa fic de um filme, uma comédia que eu assisti há muito tempo (e bota tempo nisso, faz séculos desde que liguei a televisão e passei mais de dez minutos diante dela), não me perguntem do filme porque eu realmente não me lembro. Agora, a idéia da história veio quando eu estava vendo umas fanarts de sites japoneses (ai, Merlin, quantas voltas essa história ainda vai dar?) sobre os marotos... Mostrando os quatro cozinhando, conversando, consertando coisas... E veio O ESTALO.   
  
E, se depois de terem se formado em Hogwarts, nossos quatro queridos amigos tivessem decidido morar juntos, numa espécie de "república dos Marotos"? E se Tiago tivesse comprado a casa sem ver e, quando chegassem lá... surpresa: um casarão abandonado caindo aos pedaços? E se os marotos aceitassem o desafio de tornarem a casa habitável? Alguém imagina eles tendo que fazer uma reforma à moda trouxa?  
  
Eu não faço a menor idéia de quantos capítulos essa fic vai ter, como eu disse, ela é um "estalo". Também não sei com que frequência poderei atualizar, já que tenho que trabalhar em Hades também. Estou escrevendo essa fic pelo simples fato de que preciso de um pouco de humor ou enlouqueço de vez (acho que essa é a segunda vez que digo isso...). E escrever ainda é, para mim, a melhor terapia.  
  
Torçam para que eu continue sendo uma completa maluquinha. E aproveitem a sessão no divã...  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Eu realmente preciso dizer que os personagens não me pertencem? Isso é até maldade comigo, que escrevo tanto com eles. Mentes hiperativas... Bem, Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin, Pedro Pettigrew, Lílian Evans e demais personagens que aparecerem por aqui não me pertencem. São da Tia J.K., embora ela não os use muito. Qualquer outro personagem citado que não tenha seu nome nos livros de Harry Potter são meus, mas eu aceito dividir desde que assinem contrato comigo. ;) 


	2. Negociando com trouxas

**Capítulo 01 - Negociando com trouxas**

* * *

- Não, muito grande... e esse é muito pequeno... muito torto... muito certinho... - os resmungos de Tiago ecoavam pela sala vazia enquanto ele vasculhava a página de classificados do jornal.

- O que está fazendo afinal?

Com um suspiro, o rapaz fechou o jornal, olhando para a namorada. Lílian estava com os cabelos soltos, um roupão azul sobre o corpo, uma xícara de café nas mãos. Mesmo com a cara amassada de sono, ela ainda era linda para ele.

- Procurando uma casa para morar.

Ela sorriu.

- E desde quando você precisa de uma casa? A mansão dos seus apis tem quartos suficientes para você dormir em um diferente a cada semana e quando, mesmo assim, você enjoa da sua casa, passa temporadas no meu apartamento.

- Lily, eu não quero morar com meus pais a vida inteira. E também não quero abusar da sua hospitalidade.

- Isso é realmente uma pena... Eu ia adorar se você abusasse da minha hospitalidade. - ela riu, sentando-se no colo dele e roubando um beijo apaixonado.

- Oh, Senhor, não me tentes dessa maneira... - Tiago murmurou, enquanto Lílian abraçava seu pescoço.

Ela não prestou atenção no comentário dele. Seus olhos estavam no pedaço de jornal que ele segurava.

- Está procurando casa num jornal trouxa?

- No Profeta Diário só há ofertas de apartamentos no beco diagonal. E eu quero uma casa em londres, com, no mínimo, quatro quartos e.

- Pra quê quatro quartos, Tiago? - ela perguntou em tom suspeito.

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando em chamar os rapazes para morar comigo. O Sirius fica muito apertado naquele apartamento perto do caldeirão Furado. Não sei como, ele está abrigando o Remo lá.

- Tenho pena do Remo... Se o Sirius ainda leva uma namorada por noite pra lá, pobre do Remo.

- Pois é. E o Pedrinho tá morando com a mãe também. Então, eu quero uma casa grande o suficiente para nós quatro.

Foi a vez de Lílian suspirar.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia deixá-lo sob a má influência do Sirius 24 horas por dia.

- Com ciúmes, senhorita Evans? - ele perguntou, largando o jornal e abraçando-a pela cintura, trazendo-a mais pra perto.

- Talvez sim... - ela respondeu divertida, encostando o nariz no dele - Talvez não.

A ruiva levantou-se, deixando Tiago com cara de tacho, e caminhou de volta para o quarto. O rapaz respirou fundo, coçando a cabeça, notando o jornal bagunçado aos seus pés. Ele abaixou-se para pegar de volta quando seus olhos bateram num anúncio em negrito.

**"Vendo casarão bem localizado no centro de Londres, dois andares, seis quartos, salas espaçosas, varanda com alpendre e jardim. O preço é uma pechincha. Tratar com Raffles Jr."  
**

Embaixo havia um telefone e endereço para contato. Tiago ouviu o som de chuveiro vir do interior do apartamento e tomou o resto do café da xícara que Lílian abandonara sobre a mesinha ao lado do sofá. Em seguida, acabou de se arrumar, calçando os sapatos.

Lentamente, ele aproximou-se da porta do quarto de Lílian, notando vagamente a bagunça que estava no sempre tão arrumado aposento. Bateu de leve na porta do banheiro e ouviu a voz da namorada resmungar alguma coisa sob o chuveiro.

- Lily, eu já estou indo. Vamos almoçar no "Be prepared", lá perto do ministério?

- Eu te encontro uma e meia.

Ele sorriu e aparatou do apartamento para um beco próximo ao enderço que vira no jornal. Entrou em um prédio antigo, num bairro meio barra pesada da cidade. Assoviando, Tiago subiu as escadas em caracol até a sala 507, que tinha na porta letras de ouro descascadas: "corretora de imóveis".

Tiago não precisou bater para que a porta se abrisse. Diante dele, respirando cansado, estava um loiro, talvez um pouco mais velho, com olhos escuros e inteligentes.

- Você é Raffles Jr.? - Tiago perguntou curioso.

- Depende. Quem deseja?

O moreno sorriu, entendendo a mão.

- Tiago Potter. Eu vi o anúncio da casa.

- Ah, é isso? Pode entrar. - Raflles pareceu bem mais á vontade e apertou a mão de Tiago com força, puxando-o para dentro do escritório após dar uma espiada no corredor - Tenho certeza de que vamos fazer excelentes negócios...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lílian entrou no "Be prepared", o restaurante em que Tiago marcara de se encontrar com ela. Ela sorriu ao pensar no que sua irmã diria se fosse levada para comer naquele lugar... Petúnia, com sua mania de limpeza, com certeza teria um ataque... "Be prepared", esteja preparado... Realmente, para comer ali, era preciso estar preparado.

Ela sentou-se sozinha numa mesa perto da entrada, observando as pessoas esquisitas que entrava, no restaurante. Atrás da mesa do bar, o casal dono do lugar se dividia atendendo os clientes. Lílian sorriu. A senhora era trouxa, mas o marido era bruxo, o que resultava naquele ambiente... diferente.

Deixando seu confuso fluxo de pensamentos para trás, ela se concentrou no cardápio. Mas antes que pudesse se decidir, duas pessoas sentaram-se à mesa. Ela imediatamente levantou a cabeça, encontrando o sorriso de Tiago.

- Lily, esse aqui é o Raffles.

A ruiva virou-se para o acompanhante de seu namorado, notando nem um pouco satisfeita o olhar cobiçoso que o rapaz lhe lançava. Ela estendeu a mão para que ele apertasse, mas ele a segurou firme, levando a mão dela aos lábios.

- É um prazer, senhorita. - ele disse num pretenso tom sedutor.

Ela rolou os olhos, prestando atenção em Tiago, absorvido na leitura do cardápio. Ele sempre era extremamente ciumento. Porque agora estava agindo daquela maneira? A essa altura era para ele estar torcendo o pescoço daquele... Bem, ao que parece, aquilo tinha sido desprazer à primeira vista. O tal Raffles era absolutamente desgostante. O que Tiago estava fazendo com aquele tipo? E porque o loiro ensebado estava sorrindo para ela daquela maneira?

- Hum, Tiago, você poderia me dizer de onde você conhece esse "distinto" senhor? - ela perguntou tentando controlar seu tom de voz.

- Ora, distinta é a senhorita. - Raffles sorriu galante e Lílian mordeu a língua para não mandá-lo a um lugar não muito agradável.

- Tiago?

- Ele colocou um anúncio no jornal que eu estava lendo de manhã. E eu fui até ele e comprei a casa que ele estava vendendo.

- Você comprou... - Lílian sentiu um calafrio, enquanto Raffles sorria de maneira peculiar - Tiago, você teve a curiosidade de ver a casa? Você nã assinou nada, não é?

- Na verdade, a casa já está no nome dele. - foi o loiro que respondeu - Os documentos estão todos assinados e não há como voltar atrás.

- Foi uma pechincha, Lily. - Tiago disse, tirando um recibo do bolso e mostrando a namorada - olhe só.

Os olhos da ruiva alargaram-se.

- Você pagou em galeões!

- Sabe, eu também achei estranho quando ele foi tirando essas moedas de ouro e...

- Sr. Raffles, se não desaparecer da minha frente agora... - Lílian levantou-se da mesa ameaçadoramente - ...eu providenciarei para que esteja a sete palmos de terra antes das seis horas. Raffles sorriu, levantando-se.

- É uma pena que eu tenha que me despedir da senhorita tão cedo. A propósito, não há como desfazer a negociação. Foi tudo feito dentro da lei e...

- FORA DAQUI AGORA, SEU.

- Lily, calma... - Tiago segurou a namorada pelo braço enquanto Raffles saía caminhando despreocupadamente, um sorriso cínico nos lábios - Porque esse escândalo?

Ela voltou a sentar-se.

- Tiago, você foi enganado. Pagou um preço exorbitante, e essa casa pode nem existir. Como você pode comprar alguma coisa sem sequer ver as condições dela antes? Além disso, aquele tarado estava me paquerando descaradamente!

- COMO?! Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado!

Foi a vez dela segurar o namorado.

- Agora é tarde, Tiago. A essa altura ele já deu o fora. Isso é que dá negociar com trouxas... na verdade, não sei qual dos dois é mais idiota.

- Lily... - Tiago olhou para ela reprovadoramente.

- Certo. Pelo menos ninguém vai ficar sabendo da sua burrada. Vamos dar um jeito e... - ela se calou ao vê-lo menear a cabeça - O que foi?

- Os rapazes estão indo pra lá agora. Antes de vim pra cá eu mandei uma coruja para cada um avisando que tinha comprado a casa e.

Lílian se levantou e foi até o balcão.

- Senhora Dworsky, duas verrugas de velha para a viagem, por favor.  
Tiago aproximou-se dela.

- Porque está pedindo comida para viagem?

- Porque temos que chegar lá antes dos outros.

A velha senhora colocou dois pratos de uma espécie de panqueca gigante com molho de tomate por cima e três fios de cebolinha saindo de um buraco no meio por onde se via o recheio de carne.

- Aqui está, querida.

Lílian enfiou os pratos numa sacola e virou-se para o namorado.

- Qual é o endereço?

O rapaz tirou um pedaço de papel do bolso e deu para Lílian.

- Bem, não é um lugar ruim de se morar. Tem um parque lá perto, meu pai gostava de passear lá quando morava aqui em Londres. Vamos logo.

Os dois aparataram, logo chegando na rua indicada no papel.

- É o número 666. - Tiago olhou por cima do ombro dela, em seguida observando as alamedas ao redor deles.

- O número da besta. - Lílian sorriu sarcástica - Nada mais apropriado, não?

Ele não respondeu, e eles começaram a caminhar. Já perto do parque que Lílian citara, encontraram o número 664.

- Deve estar perto, não? - Tiago perguntou.

- Se ele existir.

O ronco de uma moto chamou a atenção deles e Tiago logo reconheceu os dois rapazes que desmontavam dela uma quadra adiante.

- Sirius e Remo chegaram. - ele observou, empalidecendo.

O casal correu até os dois amigos. Sirius olhava embasbacado para um casarão parcialmente destruído pelo tempo. A pintura estava descascada, as portas arrancadas, a grama alta do jardim entrava pela casa.

- Bem, Tiago, pelo menos a casa existe... - Lílian sorriu - Mas, ao que parece, ela vai precisar de uma bela reforma...


	3. Um fantasma camarada

**Capítulo 02 - Fantasma camarada**

* * *

Tiago segurou a chave entre os dedos, embora não precisasse dela, e penetrou pelo portão. Lílian entrou logo em seguida, e depois vieram os dois marotos. Pedro ainda não chegara.  
  
- Acho que com um pouco de tinta aqui e ali, talvez ela se torne habitável.  
  
- Tiago, acho que você vai precisar mais que uma mão de tinta para tornar essa casa habitável. - Remo observou, churtando pedaços de um velho banco.  
  
- Talvez o Rabicho goste. Essa coisa deve ser ainda mais aconchegante que uma toca de rato, não? - Sirius riu divertido.  
  
- Falando no diabo... - Lílian cruzou os braços, observando um rapaz baixinho correr pela rua na direção deles.  
  
Tiago não deu atenção aos amigos, passando pela porta quebrada para entrar na sala, coberta de hera.  
  
- Ora, ora, ora... Parece que meu descendente conseguiu engabelar mais algum trouxa para visitar a MINHA casa. - uma voz forte soou acima da cabeça de Tiago.  
  
- Tiago? Você falou alguma coisa? - Lílian perguntou, parando ao lado dele.  
  
Uma lufada de ar soprou sobre o casal e um homem levemente transparente surgiu diante deles.  
  
- Que encantadora senhorita! - ele segurou a mão dela com prazer e Lílian sentiu um arrepio gélido, enquanto o fantasma beijava seus dedos - Gostaria de fazer companhia através dos séculos a um velho e infeliz cavalheiro?  
  
- Na verdade, ela já tem a quem fazer companhia. - Tiago respondeu ríspido - E quem é você?  
  
- Eu sou o grande Raffles, o maior e mais refinado ladrão de todos os tempos. Minhas aventuras sempre se passaram na Londres elegante dos clubes só para cavalheiros, das grandes recepções de gala...  
  
- Ou seja, já sabemos de onde o senhor Raffle Jr. puxou... - Lílian comentou, passando direto pelo fantasma, que pareceu obviamente despaontado com a falta de atenção dela.  
  
- Senhorita...  
  
- Um fantasma! Ei, Pontas, você não tinha dito que essaera uma casa bruxa. - Sirius entrou, parando diante de Raffles - Sirius Black, muito prazer, parceiro.  
  
- Um Black? - o fantasma estreitou os olhos prateados - Vocês são bruxos?  
  
- Tecnicamente sim. - Remo respondeu.  
  
Pedro apareceu logo em seguida.  
  
- Eu acho que essa escada não está muito segura. - Lílian observou com cuidado, botando o pé no primeiro degrau, que rangiu alto.  
  
- Eu morri ao cair dessa escada. A senhorita não gostaria de rolar por ela? Eu poderia empurrá-la com muito gosto. - o fantasma disse, esperançoso.  
  
- Não, obrigada, pretendo viver muito ainda. - a ruiva respondeu, desaparecendo por outra porta.  
  
- Então, quem é você? - Remo perguntou curioso, olhando para o fantasma.  
  
- Sou Raffles, um...  
  
- Eu já ouvi falar de você! - Sirius exclamou - Você roubou umas jóias da família Black debaixo do nariz do patriarca numa festa, em 1899. E depois mandou um bilhete para eles irem buscar as coisas deles em um clube social que eu esqueci agora o nome e...  
  
- É, bem, eu realmente não...  
  
- Cara, eu sou seu fã! Você fez aqueles velhos babões de besta! - Sirius sorriu alegremente.  
  
Remo meneou a cabeça enquanto Pedro apenas assistia a conversa e Tiago desaparecia pela mesma porta por onde Lílian entrara.  
  
- Então você foi um descumpridor das leis. - Remo observou.  
  
- Respeito a lei, já que a driblo. - o fantasma respondeu com deferência.  
  
- Esse é dos nossos. - Sirius abriu ainda mais o sorriso - Infelizmente eu não posso te dar um abraço, mas quero convidá-lo a se tornar um membro honorário dos marotos. Ainda por cima que vai morar com a gente se realmente ficarmos com a casa.  
  
- Vocês terão que ficar com a casa de um jeito ou de outro. - Lílian disse, entrando na sala de novo - Tiago assinou todos os documentos sem sequer lê-los.  
  
O rapaz entrou na sala nesse instante, e em seu rosto, uma marca vermelha mostrava com perfeição todos os dedos de Lílian.  
  
- O que foi isso? - Pedro perguntou com a voz esganiçada.  
  
- Eu tentei fazer uma brincadeira com ela e...  
  
- Ele tentou me agarrar e eu, no susto, acabei batendo nele. - a ruiva o interrompeu.  
  
- Quer dizer que se não fosse no susto você tinha deixado ele te agarrar? - Sirius perguntou com curiosidade.  
  
- Eu não vou responder essa questão absurda. - Lílian respondeu vermelha.  
  
- Ela ia deixar. - Remo meneou a cabeça enquanto os outros riam silenciosamnete.  
  
Lílian quase explodiu de tão vermelha.  
  
- Devia se acalmar, senhorita, se não quer realmente me fazer companhia. Pode ter um derrame com tanto sangue concentrado na cabeça. - Raffles observou com um meio sorriso.  
  
- Isso definitivamente não é da sua conta. - ela olhou para o relógio - Eu tenho que ir, estou atrasada para o trabalho.  
  
Ela caminhou rápida até a porta, sem olhar para nenhum dos homens presentes no recinto.  
  
- Lily, você não vai me dar nem um beijo de despedida? - Tiago perguntou com biquinho.  
  
- Você está merecendo mais que eu lhe quebre o nariz. - ela respondeu sem olhar para trás e aparatou.  
  
Todos caíram na risada, menos o pobre atingido. Raffles flutuou até perto do moreno.  
  
- Nesse ritmo sua senhorita vai acabar se tornando minha companheira. Ela vai morrer de infarto.  
  
- Ah, cala a boca. - Tiago respondeu simplesmente e voltou a penetrar nas ruínas do casarão.

* * *

Nina, eu adorei sua frase... "Não somos loucos. Apenas vivemos em um mundo que não vale a pena ser normal." Acho que vou colocar essa frase na boca de um dos personagens.  
  
Deby, obrigada por "adorar" mionhas fics. Eu também adoro receber seus comentários.  
  
Flávia, eu não prometo ser melhor que EF ou MW porque, como eu disse, foi um surto. E não se preocupe, eu não irei descuidar de Hades!  
  
B.P. Aqui está a resposta a sua pergunta. Segundo capítulo. E então, está gostando?  
  
Isabelle Potter Demonangels, não sei se ela vai ser mais que demais, mas estamos tentando. Beijos para você e para a Babbi  
  
Sandrinha, sua espera terminou. Agora é esperar pelo próximo capítulo...  
  
Paulinha Granger, obcecada? Putz, desculpe, por favor, não me processe por estar viciando você que eu prometo continuar postando!  
  
Lele, desligado é pouco. Você não tem idéia do que esses quatro vão aprontar nesse casarão.  
  
Dynha, também gosto muito de fazer terapia com vocês. Desculpe não ter postado ainda sua carta, está me faltando TEMPO...  
  
Isabelle Potter Demonangels, parece que você estava adivinhando... Raffles vai dar muito trabalho para esses marotos.  
  
A propósito, Raffles é um personagem do inglês E. W. Hornung, que o criou em 1899. Ele era um daqueles ladrões de casaca, que muitas vezes aplicava seus golpes pelo simples prazer de executar uma ação perfeita e difícil. Sou fã desses heróis-vilões e um dos meus projetos de fic para o futuro é fazer uma adaptação das proezas de Rocambole, o anti-herói diversas vezes ressucitado por Poson du Terrail, em seus folhetins (descobri sobre esse galante trapaceiro por causa de um seminário da faculdade. Tá vendo como isso ajuda?)  
  
Beijos a todos,  
  
Silverghost.  
  
P.S.: como estou atualmente bem mais envolvida com Hades e, como eu já disse, essa fic é uma espécie de surto, não prometo atualizações frequentes. Eu estou deixando, pela primeira vez, a história simplesmente se deixar levar. Vamos ver no que dá esse monstro sem roteiro nem planejamento. A propósito, algumas das citações do último capítulo de Marauder's week podem aparecer por aqui, não que essa fic seja uma continuação daquela (embora essas frases possam autorizar tal interpretação), mas porque tem algumas coisas que eu realmente queria fazer esses marotos dizerem e essas fics de humor são perfeitas para isso. 


	4. Metendo as mãos na massa

**Capítulo 03 - Metendo as mãos na massa**

* * *

Os outros marotos logo seguiram Tiago, que caminhava a esmo pela casa, enquanto o fantasma de Raffles flutuava sobre eles, conversando com Sirius como se já fossem antigos companheiros.- Tiago, você sabe para onde está indo? - remo perguntou, tentando acertar o passo com o amigo.

- Sinceramente, não.

Remo parou, revirando os olhos e cruzando os braços. Raffles aproximou-se de Tiago e retirou do fantasmagórico bolso um papel dobrado.

- É a planta da casa.

Ele entregou o papel a Tiago, que imediatamente caminhou até uma mesa alquebrada, abrindo a planta e colocando-a sobre ela. Os outros marotos pararam atrás dele, observando por cima de seus ombros o rebuscado desenho.

- Quem vê a casa de fora não tem idéia do real tamanho dela. - Raffles continuou - São três andares com o térreo e mais um porão no subterrâneo. O último andar, que são as pequenas torres que se vêem de fora, é o sótao, que quem está de fora não enxerga. Aqui no térreo ficam a cozinha, a sala de jantar, a sala de estar, o salão de baile, a sala de música, de jogos, a biblioteca, os gabinetes de estudo e o hall de entrada. No primeiro andar ficam os quartos, todos suítes. São seis quartos ao todo, cada um com características especiais.

- Como assim características especiais? - Sirius perguntou curioso.

- Cada um deles tem uma decoração diferente. Há o dormitório oriental, o quarto azul, os aposentos de lilás, o dormitório real, o quarto das crianças e os meus aposentos pessoais. O maior de todos é o dormitório real, com papel de parede vermelho e detalhes de flor de lis em dourado. Mas está tudo descascado. As próprias estruturas da casa parecem estar prestes a desabar. - Raffles concluiu tristemente.

- Uma casa como essa deve ter passagens secretas, não? - Pedro foi quem questionou dessa vez.

- Sim. A mansão tem diversas passagens secretas que estão assinaladas em vermelho na planta. Eu as descobri enquanto estava vivo. Depois de minha morte, não me interessei mais por isso, mas ainda deve haver muitas passagens.

Tiago cruzou os braços, caminhando até a janela e encostando-se nela, observando a vista do mal-cuidado jardim. Sirius aproximou-se do amigo.

- O que houve?

- Vocês acham que devemos ficar com a casa? Pela localização dela, não poderíamos usar magia para reconstruí-la. São leis do Ministério. E tem o fantasma também.

- Por mim, vocês não devem se preocupar. - Raffles flutuou até os dois amigos - Há muitos séculos que não tenho companhia para ouvir minhas bravas histórias de nobreza e golpes espertos. Além disso, se ficarem, a mocinha ruiva também vai reaparecer... Tiago revirou os olhos.

- A mocinha ruiva tem dono.

- Só falta agora você colocar uma coleira na Lily, Tiago. - Remo observou.

- Ei, só quem usa coleira aqui sou eu. - Sirius reivindicou.

- Eu voto por ficarmos. - Pedro disse após alguns instantes - Somos os marotos, não recuamos diante de um desafio, lembram?

- Eu, idem. - Remo foi quem se pronunciou - Pelo que entendi da planta, seria o lugar perfeito para mim, já que, nas noites de lua cheia, eu poderia me trancar no porão.

Raffles olhou confuso para Remo, mas o rapaz não parecia querer explicar a afirmação.

- Concordo com o Pedrinho. Não desistimos diante de um desafio, Tiago. Eu voto por ficarmos.

- Bem, eu não tenho nem o que falar, mesmo que eu diga que não, sou voto vencido... Muito bem, então, ficamos com a casa. Mas quando vamos ter tempo para arrumar a casa? Eu e o Sirius passamos o dia na Academia.

- Eu geralmente estudo durante o dia e tenho aulas práticas de DCAT de noite. - Remo observou - Mas acredito que o senhor Raffles ficaria feliz em ler meus livros em voz alta para mim enquanto trabalho.

- E eu só trabalho um período no Ministério. Minhas tardes são livres. - Pedro ajuntou.

- Resumindo, eu e o Tiago trabalharíamos de noite e nos finais de semana. - Sirius completou.

- Só que uma reforma assim vai demorar algum tempo. E precisamos nos mudar logo. - Tiago observou - Sirius e Remo vivem apertados naquele apartamento, Pedro tem que ficar com a mãe e eu estou cansado da mansão Potter.

- O porão está em melhores condições que todo o resto da casa. - Raffles respondeu - É lá que ficam as fundações, a primeira coisa que devem consertar, e, como ele é subterrâneo e os trouxas não sabem de sua existência, vocês poderiam usar magia para arrumar lá. Enquanto acabam a casa, podem tornar o porão habitável.

Tiago refletiu por alguns instantes.

- Vamos ver esse porão agora.

Raffles assentiu e foi flutuando na frente, guiando os quatro marotos. Por trás das escadas que levavam aos andares superiores, havia um alçapão que, aberto, mostrava degraus de pedra. Com a varinhas a frente, eles desceram.

- Primeiro vamos passar pelo vestíbulo. - Raffles explicou - Depois tem a adega, a lavanderia, a despensa e o depósito. Esse último é o maior cômodo, é lá que devem ficar.

Sirius esticou a cabeça quando passaram pela adega, podendo entrever à fraca luz de sua varinha as várias garrafas empilhadas nas caves cheias de teias de aranha. Quando chegaram ao fim do corredor onde situavam-se as portas que levavam aos aposentos que o fantasma nomeara, Tiago abriu um portão de madeira e logo uma imensa claridade os cegou.

- Ops... Eu esqueci de dizer que sempre que se abre o depósito, as luzes se acendem. para apagar, vocês devem bater palmas.

Remo foi o primeiro a se reacostumar com a luz e a observar, através da luz amarelada e mortiça em que o primeiro flash se tornara, o aposento. Era realmente grande. Havia objetos quebrados por todo o lugar, mas o que primeiro chamou a atenção dele foi um velho aparelho de rodar as fitas de filme no cinema. Havia um telão empoeirado pendurado na parede.

Tiago murmurou alguma coisa e a grossa camada de poeira que recobria tudo desapareceu. Sirius e Pedro se espalharam, tirando lençóis de móveis, descobrindo sofás, cadeiras e até um grande espelho partido. Aos poucos, o lugar foi se tornando habitável.

* * *

Amélia aproximou-se da mesa da ruiva, que parecia estranhamente pensativa.

- Lily? Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

A ruiva meneou a cabeça, mas antes que a outra moça pudesse sair, ela a interrompeu.

- Porque os garotos são tão imaturos?

- Como?

- Você acredita que Tiago comprou uma casa sem sequer dar uma olhada nela?

Amélia sorriu.

- Tiago comprou uma casa? Bem, Lily, você deveria estar feliz. Se ele já está nesse ponto, logo, logo vai pedi-la em casamento.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

- Perdão? Eu acho que não entendi direito.

- Ora, se ele quer comprar uma casa, já deve ser pensando em morar com você lá.

Lílian riu.

- Tiago, se casar? Amélia, ele comprou a casa para viver com os amigos. Você consegue imaginar os marotos separados? Bem, ele não consegue.

A outra garota suspirou, e depois abriu a porta.

- Espero que isso sirva pelo menos para que, quando ele quiser te ver, te chame para lá. Estou cansada de ter que ir para a casa do meu irmão por conta de visitas de Tiago no meio da noite. E nem venha me dizer que isso não é nada, porque eu nunca vou me acostumar a ver aquele Deus grego sem camisa no café da manhã e fingir que ele não existe porque ele é o namorado da minha melhor amiga.

Lílian riu e Amélia deixou a sala. Elas dividiam o apartamento desde que tinham deixado Hogwarts. Realmente, não podia reclamar muito de Tiago.

* * *

Pedro se deixou cair num dos sofás, agora consertado. Tinham passado as últimas horas consertando e limpando o porão. Estava cansado. Logo os outros três o seguiram, observando o resultado da tarde de trabalho.

O porão praticamente se transformara. O grande espelho estava a um canto, consertado; o telão fora enrolado e o projetor descansava ao seu lado; havia diversos quadros empilhados a um canto e um enorme tapete fora desenrolado para esquentar o chão frio de pedra.

- Acho que podemos nos mudar ainda hoje. - Sirius observou com um meio sorriso.

- É melhor não. - Remo objetou - Devemos trazer nossas coisas aos poucos. Amanhã podemos fazer a mudança. Por hoje, é melhor irmos para casa descansar.

Tiago e Pedro concordaram com o amigo e Sirius levantou-se, indo até Raffles, que observava o aposento com um ar nostálgico.

- O que houve? - ele perguntou para o fantasma.

- Boas lembranças... Esse tapete me traz boas lembranças.

- Sobre o quê? - o moreno perguntou curioso.

Se fantasmas fossem capazes de corar, certamente Raffles teria ficado imensamente vermelho. Mas as bochechas dele apenas brilharam num tom prateado e ele murmurou um nome feminino. Sirius abriu um sorriso. Não precisava de mais nada para descobrir que tipo de lembranças o fantasma estava tendo.

- Bem, então é isso. - Tiago interrompeu os pensamentos de todos - Vamos para casa. Amanhã, domingo, nos reencontramos aqui com nossas coisas. Vamos aproveitar o resto do fim de semana para isso.

Os outros concordaram em silêncio, logo aparatando. O fantasma ficou sozinho, ainda perdido em suas lembranças de outros tempos...


	5. O MSV movimento dos sem varinha

**Capítulo 04 - O MSV (movimento dos sem varinha)**

* * *

O barulho monótono de serras e martelos enchia a casa. Cansados, os marotos se jogavam ao trabalho tedioso enquanto Raffles flutuava de um lado para o outro, atravessando paredes e mais paredes para avisar sobre as condições das mesmas.Sirius largou o martelo e a caixa de pregos no chão, caindo sentado quase ao mesmo tempo, enxugando o rosto suado. O moreno tirou a camisa, passando-a sobre o rosto antes de jogá-la para junto dos seus instrumentos de trabalho.

- Cara, isso é um saco. Como os trouxas agüentam fazer isso sem magia?

Pedro também sentou-se no chão, observando as mãos vermelhas e machucadas. Remo logo seguiu os amigos. Apenas Tiago continuava a, teimosamente, tentar consertar o terceiro degrau da escada de quase vinte (ainda faltam 17).

- Será que não podemos usar nem um pouquinho de magia? - Pedro perguntou - Não faz mal se os trouxas não verem, né?

Sirius e Remo se entreolharam por alguns instantes, pensando na idéia do amigo.

- Até que não é uma má lembrança, Rabicho. - Sirius respondeu levantando-se e mexendo no bolso da capa - Tiago, sai do meio!

Tiago voltou-se para o amigo sem entender, visto que não ouvira a conversa e levou um susto quando uma rajada brilhante veio em sua direção. Ele saltou para o chão, enquanto a escada à sua frente tornava-se como nova em questão de segundos.

- Ei! O que você pensa que está fazendo? Está tentando me matar?

- Calma, Pontas. Eu só queria ajudar aí com essa escada. Nem pudemos ainda investigar lá em cima por ela estar praticamente podre.

- Mas não podemos usar magia... - Tiago começou, estreitando os olhos, embora sua face estivesse claramente se abrindo em um sorriso.

- Se os trouxas não virem, não tem mal algum. - Remo observou.

O sorriso de Tiago abriu-se ainda mais.

- E o que estamos esperando?

* * *

Lílian caminhava calmamente pela rua. O cheiro de terra invadia seus sentidos, vindo do parque mais adiante. Pelo menos era um lugar tranqüilo; se pudesse, moraria ali com prazer. Tudo parecia ser um convite à paz.

Mas esses pensamentos logo sumiram quando ela terminou a última curva que impedia a visão do número 666. Como se adivinhando que ela caminhava para lá, uma rajada cor-de-rosa escapou pela janela, atingindo o jardim, que quase imediatamente floresceu como se jamais tivesse sido sufocado pelo capim que crescia alto antes da mudança dos marotos.

- Eu não acredito.

Ela parou diante da casa e, por alguns instantes, se quedou a contemplar o jardim. Além da sujeira, que tinha desaparecido, inúmeras roseiras deixavam flores completamente abertas exalarem seu perfume. As três árvores que até alguns dias atrás pareciam podres, estavam novamente verdes e vicejantes. A ruiva caminhou até a porta, e quando ergueu a mão para apertar a campainha em toda a sua fúria, ela se abriu, mostrando o rosto sorridente de Remo, que imediatamente se fechou ao ver o semblante da amiga.

Ele deu espaço para que ela entrasse. Não precisava perguntar o porquê da vermelhidão no rosto de Lílian, a simples visão do jardim também o chocara profundamente. Provavelmente um dos feitiços tinha escapado pela janela.

- Então, é só eu virar as costas que vocês já começam a aprontar?

Tiago virou-se sorridente para a namorada, sem notar o mau humor crescente da ruiva.

- Lily! Eu nem ouvi a campainha tocando... Olha só, já estamos quase acabando aqui embaixo. Só falta o salão de baile e poderemos subir para cuidar dos quartos.

- O que foi dito sobre usar magia no conserto dessa casa, Tiago Potter?

- Ah, Lily, os trouxas não podem ver a casa por dentro e... - Sirius começou.

- Então vá ver seu jardim, Sirius Black! - ela falou quase gritando.

Remo e Pedro apenas observavam a discussão, mudos. Nesse momento, a campainha tocou. Lílian se virou para a porta. Lá fora, uma simpática velhinha sorriu ao ver a garota e Lílian forçou um sorriso também.

- Bom dia, querida.

- Ahn... Bom dia.

- Escute, eu sou vizinha de vocês e, bem, eu não pude deixar de perceber o que fizeram com aquele velho jardim. Eu moro nessa rua desde criança e nunca vi esse jardim tão bonito...

- Errr... Bem, meus amigos têm jeito com plantas, sabe. Eles passaram a noite adubando tudo e transplantando roseiras e outras flores de uma granja que eles têm no interior.

- Eu logo percebi. - a velhinha sorriu ainda mais - Por isso vim aqui. Eu estou muito velha para cuidar do meu jardim e pensei que um desses rapazes fortes poderia me ajudar agora que somos vizinhos.

Sirius e Tiago trocaram um olhar cúmplice ao "rapazes fortes". Aquela velhinha não estava ali só para cuidar de seu jardim.

- Será um prazer. - Lílian afirmou, olhando para o namorado - Mais tarde eles vão ajudar a senhora.

- Obrigada, minha querida. A propósito, você também vai morar aqui?

A face da ruiva ficou levemente avermelhada e Tiago observou muito interessado a reação da namorada.

- Acredito que não, eu estou só de passagem para ajudar meus amigos... Eles precisam de alguém que possa cozinhar para eles, hehehe.

- Ah, eu teria grande prazer em recebê-los em minha casa para almoçarem comigo. - nessa parte, a velha senhora já lançava olhares cobiçosos a Sirius, que continuava sem camisa.

- Eu tenho certeza que eles vão adorar. - Lílian parecia ter percebido o olhar da velha senhora - Mas agora precisamos ir, temos um andar inteiro ainda para reformar... Com licença.

E sem maiores explicações, ela fechou a porta na cara da velhinha. Os marotos estavam se segurando para não rir. Raffles escolheu esse exato instante para aparecer.

- Ora... se não é minha bela senhora! E então, pensou melhor e vai se tornar minha companheira?

Lílian apenas olhou-o atravessado enquanto Tiago pigarreava.

- Raffles, acho que já discutimos isso antes.

- Certo, agora que a velha tarada já foi embora, podemos voltar ao trabalho... - Sirius observou, sorrindo.

- Exatamente, vocês vão voltar ao trabalho. - Lílian respondeu com um sorriso, um sorriso que deu calafrios nos rapazes - Mas antes, passem as varinhas para cá.

- Mas porque deveríamos... - Remo começou mas foi interrompido pela ruiva, que ergueu a própria varinha bem alto.

- _Accio _varinhas!

Quatro varinhas voaram para as mãos da garota e antes que os rapazes pudessem começar a reclamar, ela passou por eles em direção à cozinha, que já estava arrumada. Tiago foi atrás dela.

- Lily, você não pode fazer isso, nós.

- E eu com isso? Eu não mandei vocês acharem que eram melhores que as leis do Ministério.

- Lily, nós dois sabemos perfeitamente bem que você não está fazendo isso por causa do Ministério, mesmo porque, se realmente tivessemos feito alguma coisa errada, teríamos recebido algum aviso de lá.

- Então me diga porque estou fazendo isso. - ela perguntou, observando os armários vazios, de costas para ele.

- Porque você se diverte em nos ver à sua mercê? - ele arriscou, aproximando-se perigosamente da namorada - É assim desde Hogwarts; apesar de gostar de mim, você não aceita o fato. Nunca aceitou na verdade.

Ela se virou para ele, notando afinal a proximidade dos dois. Não conseguiu reprimir um calafrio mas ainda teve sangue frio para responder.

- Talvez seja verdade. E o que você quer afzer agora? Discutir a relação?

- Mais tarde, quem sabe... - ele respondeu antes de segurá-la pela cintura e calá-la com um beijo.

Lílian sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Odiava o poder que Tiago tinha sobre ela, mas nas atuais condições, ela sequer podia discutir. Mas quando percebeu que ele tentava apalpar o bolso da capa onde estavam as varinhas, ela imediatamente voltou a si e se afastou dele.

- Não mesmo, Tiago Potter. Vocês merecem uma lição. Eu só devolvo as varinhas de noite. A propósito, eu vou no mercado comprar alguma coisa ou vocês vão acabar morrendo de fome. Tem uma loja de material de construção no fim da rua do outro lado do parque. Se eu fosse vocês, providenciaria algumas coisas lá para rebocar as paredes e tinta também. Ah, e se preparem, vocês vão ter que ajudar a velhinha tarada também.

Ele ficou parado sem ação enquanto a ruiva saía. Não estava em condições psicológicas de responder. Lílian tinha esse estranho poder sobre ele... Fazer o quê? Fora se apaixonar pela garota mais cabeça dura da face da Terra... Seria mais fácil se gostasse de um trasgo. Só que o trasgo não tinha a mesma graça da sua ruivinha.

Finalmente, quando recobrou a sanidade, ele voltou para a sala, por onde a namorada já passara e onde os outros rapazes o olhavam com certa pena. Realmente, ele era digno de pena. Pobre Tiago Potter... Controlado por uma simples garota (tudo bem que a sua Lily não tinha nada de simples, mas...)! Ele era uma vergonha para os marotos... Ou não, quem sabe? Sirius também tinha seus rolos e Remo devia ter problemas ainda maiores de relacionamento. E Pedro, bem, Pedro não tinha nem um relacionamento para que se pudesse dizer que ele tinha problemas nessa área. Talvez Rabicho fosse o único dos marotos que realmente tinha juízo.

- Ela só vai devolver as varinhas de noite. E o resto da reforma vai ter que ser à moda trouxa. Além de que ela nos deixou à mercê da vizinha.

- Tiago, você tem que dar um jeito nessa sua namorada... A Lily parece uma tirana de vez em quando... - Sirius murmurou enquanto vestia sua camisa - Vamos logo antes que eu deixe de ser bonzinho e acampe no apartamento dela, gritando "todos têm direito a sua varinha, me devolva a minha ou eu roubo a sua!".

- Só falta agora dizer que vai fundar o MSV... - Remo observou enquanto caminhava para a porta.

- MSV? - Pedro perguntou estranhando.

- Movimento dos sem varinha.

- Mas é cada uma que a gente escuta... - Sirius resmungou já na rua.

- Quem tem boca fala o que quer... quem tem ouvidos ouve o que não quer... - Remo respondeu simplesmente.

Eles tinham saído do jardim e já caminhavam despreocupadamente pela rua quando a velhinha de mais cedo os interceptou.

- Olá, queridos... Vocês não querem vir comer alguma coisa? Eu vi sua amiga saindo, ela disse que ia ao mercado porque não tinha comida na casa de vocês. E eu fiz uma torta de frango que vai se estragar se não tiver mais gente para comê-la.

Remo ia responder educadamente que não, mas o estômago de Pedro foi mais rápido. Como num coro, os de Sirius e Tiago se juntaram ao do amigo. Não tinham tomado nem café da manhã ainda e já era quase uma hora da tarde. A velha abriu um sorriso enquanto eles a seguiam resignados.

* * *

Quando Lílian chegou, a casa estava estranhamente silenciosa. Ela usou a chave que copiara com magia e observou o lugar. Apesar de tudo, tinha que admitir que os marotos tinham feito um bom trabalho. Nesse instante, Raffles saiu de dentro da parede, causando um leve sobressalto na ruiva. Ele sorriu ao vê-la e fez uma leve inclinação com a cabeça.

- Onde estão os garotos, Raffles?

- A senhora Figg os chamou para almoçar.

- Aquela velhinha se chama Figg? Eu conheci um bruxo com esse sobrenome.

- Ela pertence a uma família bruxa. Mas não tem magia.

- Um aborto?

Raffles confirmou com a cabeça.

- Eu já vi Alvo Dumbledore na casa dela. Conhece ele?

- Ele é diretor em Hogwarts, onde eu estudei. E amigo da família do Tiago. Se não me engano, ele é padrinho do pai de Tiago. Quer dizer que a velhinha tarada é amiga de Dumbledore? Interessante... O mundo é realmente pequeno. Ela provavelmente viu os garotos usarem magia e veio aqui conhecer os irresponsáveis.

- O que a senhorita tem aí? - ele perguntou aproximando-se dela.

Lílian subitamente se lembrou das várias sacolas que carregava e voltou-se para a cozinha, sendo seguida pelo flutuante fantasma.

- Não é muita coisa, eles vão precisar fazer uma verdadeira feira depois. Mas eu comprei algumas panelas e uns lanches também.

- Panelas? - ele perguntou procurando as panelas, sem vê-las.

- Eu diminuí elas no banheiro do mercado para poder trazê-las. Tudo bem que a atendenete me olhou de maneira meio esquisita depois que eu saí, mas isso não é da conta dela.

- Só um instante... Tem alguma coisa de estranha nessa história. Porque foi mesmo que a senhorita confiscou as varinhas dos rapazes? - Raffles perguntou enquanto Lílian fazia o que comprara voltar ao tamanho normal, enchendo a cozinha de coisas.

- Primeiro, me chame de Lílian, esse senhorita é muito impessoal. Segundo, bem... digamos que eu tenha feito isso mais para irritar do que por discordar do que eles fizeram. - ela repondeu, abaixando-se para guardar algumas coisas num armário - Eles tiveram, por sete longos anos, esse passatempo comigo. Gosto deles, amo o Tiago, mas não é por isso que vou deixar de pagar na mesma moeda o que eles faziam com todo mundo em Hogwarts sempre que tenho oportunidade.

- O que eles faziam em Hogwarts? Eu não entendi muito do que eles falaram... apenas que criaram um clube de cavalheiros.

- Eu não acho que os marotos sejam apenas um "clube de cavalheiros"... Mas fique aí enquanto eu arrumo que eu vou lhe contar algumas das histórias deles e depois você vai dizer se eles merecem ou não o que faço...

* * *

Quando os quatro marotos voltaram para casa, já passava das quatro horas. Assim que chegaram, notaram o cheiro gostoso que vinha da cozinha e a presença de Raffles junto a Lílian. Notando que, se não quisessem ser envenenados àquela noite, era melhor deixar a ruiva em paz, eles seguiram para o salão de baile.

Eles cobriram o chão de jornais para não manchar o piso, como recomendara o dono da loja em que eles tinham comprado o que iam precisar. Tiago e Remo começaram a rebocar as paredes. Sirius ia atrás, lixando. E Pedro os seguia, passando a primeira mão de tinta.

A noite já caíra há um bom tempo quando Lílian e Raffles entraram no salão. Eles obseravaram os rapazes por alguns instantes, em silêncio. A ruiva estava com a garganta seca de tanto falar e o fantasma tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto branco.

- Vocês já querem jantar? - ela perguntou, rouca.

Os quatro levantaram a cabeça quase ao mesmo tempo e, num atropelo, largaram tudo no chão e saíram do salão. Estavam morrendo de fome, de novo. A ruiva abriu passagem com um suspiro. Logo ficou sozinha no salão com o fantasma, que agora olhava com atenção o antigo salão.

- Eu dancei muitas valsas nesse lugar. Havia um piano de cauda ali. - ele apontou para um nicho perto do janelão que dava para o jardim - E um enorme espelho cobria toda aquela parede.

- Devia ser muito bonito... - ela respondeu, olhando o lugar pensativamente enquanto tirava a varinha do bolso.

Raffles viu o jornal sumir do chão. As tábuas rachadas apareceram inteiras, enceradas, tal como tinham sido na época da inauguração da casa. Toda a massa de papel se juntou no nicho que ele apontara e um piano negro de cauda apareceu. Lílian abriu a janela para deixar o cheiro de tinta sair enquanto se olhava na parede espelhada diante de si.

- Era assim? - ela perguntou, sorrindo.

O fantasma apenas assentiu com a cabeça. A ruiva abriu ainda mais o sorriso. Tinha simpatizado com o pobre fantasma solitário no final das contas. Não que quisesse ser companheira dele. Apesar dos pesares, gostava de Tiago.

- Uau... Eu pensei que não era para usarmos magia na reforma... - Sirius disse, adentrando o aposento.

- Não se acostume. - Lílian respondeu, aproximando-se do amigo - O primeiro andar vocês vão ter que fazer todo sem magia.

- Poxa, Lily, porque você tem que ser tão má? - Sirius suspirou - Escuta, você não vai vir jantar também?

- Já estou indo. A propósito, seu graveto. - ela estendeu para Sirius a varinha escura do rapaz.

- Às vezes eu me pergunto o que seria de nós se você nos odiasse, Lily... - o rapaz respondeu, rindo - Vamos, antes que o Tiago decida me matar por passar tempo demais com a ruivinha dele.

Lílian também riu e seguiu o amigo. Raffles ficou sozinho, admirando o velho salão, lembrando-se talvez de uma formosa moça que ali valsara pela primeira vez com ele...


	6. Serenata ao luar

**Capítulo 05 - Serenata ao Luar**

* * *

Uma semana se passou desde que os marotos tinham se mudado para o 666, vizinho ao da sra. Figg. Ela não voltara a perturbá-los por causa do jardim, visto que eles já tinham trabalho suficiente para fazer, mas em compensação, sempre passava por lá nas horas mais quentes do dia (quando era quase certeza os quatro estarem trabalhando sem camisa) para levar um pedaço de torta ou apenas jogar conversa fora.

A lua cheia se aproximava. Pensando nisso, as portas do porão foram reforçadas. Mas, como passar três noites trancados no subterrâneo não era exatamente o tipo de diversão que aqueles rapazes tinham em mente, Sirius e Tiago ficaram responsáveis por arrumar as cercas no fim de semana antes da lua.

Acontece que, para arrumar cercas, é preciso estar fora da sombra protetora da casa. Ou seja, mais calor inclemente sobre as cabeças dos nossos pobres marotos. Ou seja, Tiago e Sirius trabalhando sem camisa na rua. Ou seja... olhos femininos por toda a extensão da rua, através de vidraças, observando o espetáculo...

Sirius, é lógico, estava adorando toda aquela atenção. Já não se podia dizer o mesmo de Tiago, visto que ele se mexia nervosamente e de vez em quando olhava para o começo da rua, procurando uma cabeça ruiva a apontar na esquina.

Infelizmente (para Sirius), a única pessoa que se arriscava a botar o pescoço para fora de casa e ir vê-los trabalhando de perto, era a velha Arabella Figg. O fato de ela conhecer magia não tinha aliviado os marotos sobre os modos da estranha personagem, mas, fazer o quê? Tiago já tinha comprado o casarão mesmo, não é?

Finalmente, para encurtar a conversa, a cerca ficou pronta no domingo de tardezinha. Os dois rapazes tinham aumentado ela para que o jardim da casa não ficasse visível, e tinham colocado alguns feitiços protetores nela também. Nas partes mais escondidas, a hera brotara rapidamente, formando uma espécie de cerca viva.

Enquanto isso, do lado de dentro, Remo e Pedro acabavam o segundo dos quartos do primeiro andar. Como tinham mais tempo livre, eles trabalhavam durante a semana também. Os aposentos de lilás foi o primeiro, mas nenhum dos quatro se mudou para o tal quarto; ele era feminino demais. Agora eles davam os toques finais no quarto das crianças.

Faltavam ainda quatro quartos e o sótão. Talvez, em mais um mês, eles estariam com o casarão restaurado. Pelo menos, esses eram os cálculos de Raffles. O fantasma estava adorando o movimento da casa, especialmente quando a bela ruivinha aparecia, geralmente no horário do almoço ou no fim da tarde. Ela era uma boa ouvinte; escutava suas histórias com interesse e atenção. Já o mesmo não se podia dizer daqueles garotos...

- Vocês estão ouvindo o que eu estou dizendo?

- Hum, hum, hum-hum... - Pedro respondeu com a boca cheia de algum sanduíche.

Remo sequer levantou a cabeça para ele. Estava começando a se sentir fraco, como sempre acontecia ao se aproximar a lua cheia. Sirius e Tiago conversavam a um canto, com idênticos sorrisos marotos.

Raffles suspirou empoladamente, enquanto tirava do bolso um velho chapéu cheio de plumas e o colocava sobre a cabeça. Quando alguém prestaria atenção no que ele tentava dizer a séculos? Quando alguém descobriria os reais segredos daquele casarão?

* * *

- AHHHHH!!!! SOCORRO!!!! LÍLIAN!!!!!!!

A ruiva saiu do banheiro com uma toalha sobre o corpo, procurando, preocupada, a amiga. Os gritos de Amélia continuavam.

- LÍLIAN, SOCORRO! VÁ BUSCAR AJUDA! CHAME ALGUÉM!!

- Amélia, o que houve? - Lílian perguntou, entrando na cozinha, origem dos gritos.

- CUIDADO!

Lílian observou o lugar antes de soltar também um grito.

- NÃO! Amélia, sai daí!

- Como eu vou sair? Elas estão por toda a parte!

- _Vingardium leviosa_! - a ruiva ergueu a varinha com uma mão, enquanto segurava a toalha com a outra e tentava se afastar do lugar.

Amélia flutuou até a porta, aterrisando no sofá. Lílian fechou a porta da cozinha com estrépito e colocou um feitiço para impedir que aquelas, aquelas... coisas passassem para o restante da casa.

- Como isso aconteceu? - a ruiva perguntou, virando-se para a amiga.

- Eu ouvi o som de alguma coisa se rompendo e depois... depois elas começaram a aparecer por todo o legar, saindo de dentro da pia, do bueiro, dos armários...

- Certo, chega, pare ou eu vou vomitar. Como vamos nos livrar daquelas coisas? - Lílian tinha uma ruga de preocupação entre os olhos.

- Não sei... Que tal um Avada Kedavra?

Lílian meneou a cabeça.

- Precisaríamos usar muitos Avadas para acabar com tantas baratas juntas. E nenhuma de nós duas é boa com feitiços caseiros.

- E o que a gente faz?

- Vamos chamar um detetizador profissional. Enquanto isso, precisamos encontrar outro lugar para ficar.

Amélia arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Como assim "outro lugar para ficar"?

- Você quer ficar aqui enquanto o veneno age e ver elas balançando as anteninhas até a morte?

A garota fechou a cara.

- Não. Mas para onde vamos?

- Vá arrumar suas malas. Eu sei exatamente para onde vamos.

* * *

A primeira noite de lua cheia foi passada no porão. Os uivos aterrorizantes do lobisomem foram convenientemente abafados por feitiços previamente colocados pelos marotos no casarão. Quando o dia afinal apareceu, Remo dormia cansado sobre um velho catre enquanto os outros rapazes tentavam se virar na cozinha.

Na segunda noite, sob o olhar um tanto assustado de Raffles, o lobisomem e seus amigos, um cervo, um enorme cão negro e um pequeno ratinho, perambularam pela parte de trás da casa, que dava para um descampado. Ali, o jardim era tão mal cuidado que mais se assemelhava a uma mata e uma enorme aveleira reinava soberana sobre todas as outras árvores.

A cerca reforçada de Sirius e Tiago resistiu bravamente às brincadeiras daquela noite. Só que os uivos de Aluado e Almofadinhas para a grande lua redonda no céu chamaram a atenção de toda a rua. Coisa que eles só descobririam muito tempo depois...

* * *

A campainha tocou cedo no número 666. Remo, novamente, dormia a sono solto. Pedro, Tiago e Sirius descascavam batatas na cozinha. Os três marotos se encararam quando a música alta e estridente soou no interior da casa.

- Deve ser a senhora Figg. - Pedro foi o primeiro a se pronunciar - Eu é que não vou atender. Gosto das minhas bochechas. E ela quase as arrancou na última vez em que veio aqui enquanto me chamava de fofinho.

- Eu concordo com o Rabicho. - Sirius se pronunciou enquanto a campainha tocava mais uma vez - Aquela velha parece que tem um vulcão debaixo da saia. Se fosse pelo menos uns cinqüenta anos mais nova, eu podia até encarar, mas ela tem idade para ser minha avó!

Tiago sentiu um calafrio ao ver os dois pares de olhos dos amigos se concentrarem nele.

- Ei, nem olhem para mim, eu é que não vou lá!

- Ah, vai sim!

- Não vou não.

- Vai.

- Não vou.

A campainha voltou a tocar e agora pareciam ter esquecido o dedo sobre ela.

- Você vai ou eu digo para a Lily que você anda dando muita trela para a velhinha.

- Ei! Isso é mentira! Eu nunca ia dar trela para aquela doida!

- Vamos, Pontas, não nos desaponte, mostre que é corajoso, que é um autêntico grifinório!

Tiago começou a resmungar enquanto se levantava do chão e desamarrava o avental da cintura. Com a cara fechada e arrastando os pés, ele se dirigiu para a porta, abrindo-a de supetão.

Um corpo pesado caiu sobre ele e esse peso extra o pegou desprevenido, fazendo com que ele e o "corpo estranho" caíssem com estrépito no chão. Por reflexo, Tiago envolveu o "corpo estranho" pela cintura. Antes de reabrir os olhos (que fechara na iminência da queda), o rapaz percebeu uma mão embaixo de sua cabeça, o que impedira ele de se machucar. O mesmo não se podia dizer da dona da mão. Um choramingo feminino veio de cima dele. A respiração descompassada do "corpo estranho" estava em seu pescoço.

- Eu detesto interromper o momento romântico, mas será que vocês podem fechar a porta antes que toda a vizinhança venha assistir os dois matarem a saudade?

Tiago finalmente abriu os olhos, encontrando Amélia Bones parada no umbral da porta. Olhando para a pessoa que caíra em cima dele, o rapaz logo reconheceu os cabelos ruivos. Poucos segundos depois, a face de Lílian surgiu.

- Você pode levantar a cabeça para eu tirar a mão? - ela perguntou num sussurro.

O rapaz levantou meio corpo, até ficar sentado, o que fez Lílian ficar sentada também, só que em seu colo. Amélia voltou a resmungar e, puxando as malas de qualquer jeito por cima da perna de Tiago, fechou a porta e sumiu pela porta da cozinha.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou, segurando a namorada pela cintura para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Acho que torci meu pulso. - ela respondeu, segurando firmemente o lugar citado, onde uma mancha roxa começava a aparecer - Porque demorou tanto para atender?

- Estávamos ocupados na cozinha. - ele respondeu, aproximando-se.

Lílian se encostou na porta fechada e logo os braços de Tiago estavam ao seu redor, impedindo qualquer chance de escapatória. Não que ela quisesse escapar, lógico. Depois de um longo beijo, ele tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para o pulso da ruiva, murmurando alguma coisa. A mancha desapareceu e, após alguns segundos, ela já podia mexer o pulso normalmente.

- Obrigada. Nada disso teria acontecido se eu não tivesse perdido a paciência e começado a bater na porta. Você não bateu a cabeça, bateu?

- Você impediu que isso acontecesse. - ele respondeu, sorrindo, enquanto a puxava para mais um beijo.

Mais um pigarro o impediu de concluir a ação. O casal se virou para a porta da cozinha, onde apareceram Pedro, Sirius e Amélia, essa última bem segura pelo pulso pelo moreno.

- Que espécie de invasão é essa? - Sirius perguntou com a cara desconfiada.

Tiago finalmente percebeu as malas que Amélia carregara para dentro e virou-se para a namorada.

- O que aconteceu?

- Houve um acidente lá no apartamento, um cano de esgoto se rompeu por causa de um ninho de baratas. E, bem, aquelas coisas tomaram conta do apartamento. Estão detetizando o lugar e consertando o esgoto também. Por causa disso, tivemos que sair de lá.

- Vocês correram de um bando de insetos do tamanho do meu dedo? - Sirius perguntou ainda de mau humor.

Lílian mordeu os lábios.

- Vocês não vão nos expulsar e escorraçar daqui, não é? - ela lançou um olhar de profunda inocência e mágoa para Tiago, afinal, ele era o dono da casa - Você vai deixar que eu volte para a casa da minha irmã doida que acha que eu sou uma anormalidade?

Sirius sorriu maniacamente. Era hora de devolver a malignidade da ruiva. Antes, porém, que ele pudesse se pronunciar, Lílian puxou Tiago pelo braço e cochichou alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Os olhos dele brilharam por trás dos óculos.

- Elas ficam. - Tiago se pronunciou depois de um momento de silenciosa expectativa.

Foi a vez de Pedro arregalar os olhos.

- Mas Pontas... Elas não podem... pelo menos, não até amanhã.

Sirius virou-se para Rabicho e só então se lembrou de Remo, que ainda dormia. Aquela era a última noite da transformação dele, se as garotas ficassem ali, elas poderiam correr perigo. Lílian também entendeu do que eles falavam, há muito tempo sabia que Remo era um lobisomem. Apenas Amélia não sabia de nada.

Lílian e Tiago se entreolharam e ela percebeu o brilho de desafio nos olhos dele. Aquele maluco ia aprontar alguma coisa! Oh, Merlin, ela precisava pensar em alguma coisa rápido ou Amélia poderia descobrir sobre o segredo do amigo.

- Bem, eu tinha esquecido que os quartos ainda estão em reforma... Nós podemos ficar no caldeirão Furado, Amélia, não deve demorar tanto assim para que acabem de arrumar o apartamento...

- Mas, Lily, aquele cara disse que ia levar no mínimo um mês para que ficasse tudo pronto, além do que, estamos na alta temporada, férias em Hogwarts, o hotel deve estar cheio e...

- Não, Amélia, vamos, a gente se arranja.

- Vocês vão ficar, Lily. - Tiago disse sério.

- Tiago, não, nós não podemos...

- Tem dois quartos prontos lá em cima. Vocês podem ficar com eles. Nós estamos no porão, não vai ter nenhum problema.

- Mas, mas...

- Nada de mas. Sirius, ajude a Amélia a levar as malas delas lá para cima.

- Ei, eu tenho cara de carregado agora, é?

Amélia retirou a varinha do bolso.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda. Apenas me indique qual é o quarto.

- Só que o quarto das crianças ainda está com tinta fresca. - Pedro os interrompeu - Ela vai morrer de falta de ar se for pra lá. É melhor as duas ficarem no mesmo aposento.

Sirius concordou intimamente. Pelo menos dessa maneira, Lílian poderia ficar de olho em Amélia. Já que Tiago era cabeça dura demais para deixar as garotas saírem...

Tiago percebeu o quanto a namorada estava tensa. Lílian sentiu os dedos dele abraçarem sua cintura, mas não relaxou. O que aquele maluco estava pretendendo? Que ele tinha um plano, ela não tinha dúvidas. Mas o quê, exatamente, ele estaria planejando?

- Não se preocupe. - ela ouviu ele sussurrar perto de sua orelha e, com isso, um arrepio invonluntário percorreu sua espinha - Eu vou cuidar bem de vocês.

Dito dessa maneira, ela sabia que não tinha forças para duvidar. Só o que podia agora era esperar para ver o que a noite lhe reservaria...

* * *

A lua começava a sair de trás das nuvens. Enquanto Amélia estava no banho, Lílian trancou a porta com magia e empurrou uma cômoda para bloqueá-la. Sabia que se Remo, em sua forma de lobisomem, quisesse entrar ali, aquilo não seria obstáculo. Só o que podia fazer agora era torcer para que o plano de Tiago, fosse qual fosse, desse certo.

Enquanto isso, no porão, Remo passava por mais uma de suas dolorosas transformações, assistido por Raffles, Almofadinhas e Rabicho. E Tiago se esgueirava pelo jardim, procurando a janela de onde vinha luz no segundo andar. Quando Amélia saiu do banheiro, se espantou com o nervosismo de Lílian e com o bloqueio da porta.

- O que significa isso?

Antes que Lílian pudesse responder, um uivo sinistro eccou por toda a casa. Amélia sentiu seus cabelos se arrepiarem. Lá fora, Tiago sorriu. Ouvira o uivo de Remo, mas sabia que ele não saíra dos terrenos do casarão. Eles realmente tinham feito um bom trabalho na acústica da casa.

- Bem, eu pensei que os meninos poderiam tentar pregar uma peça em nós, então eu bloqueei a porta e...

- O que foi esse uivo?

- Uivo? Ah, foi o cachorrinho dos meninos. - Lílian mordeu os lábios, nervosa - Ele está trancado no porão com os rapazes, pobrezinho...

Nesse momento, uma das janelas se abriu com estrépito graças a uma poderosa rajada de vento. Junto com ela, veio o som inconfundível da voz de Tiago.

_I'm not looking for someone to talk to_

_I've got my friends, I'm more than ok_

_I've got more than a girl could wish for_

_I live my dreams but it's not all they say_

_Still I believe I'm missing something real_

_I need someone who really sees me_

__

Lá embaixo, no meio de uma clareira de luz, Tiago sorriu, enquanto cantava. Mais afastados, de modo a se ver apenas suas sombras, estavam três vultos segurando instrumentos musicais. Aquilo era só uma ilusão para que Amélia pensasse que os outros amrotos também estavam ali.

Matara dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Com aquela "serenata", ele faria Lílian se derreter e Amélia não prestaria atenção aos uivos de Remo, agora suplantados pela música. Ele era realmente um gênio!

_Don't wanna wake up alone anymore_

_Still believing you'll walk through my door_

_All I need is to know it's for sure_

_Then I'll give all the love in the world_

__

- Bem, agora eu sei porque o cachorrinho está uivando. O pobre está sozinho. - Amélia sorriu, enquanto se debruçava na janela para tentar ver melhor os outros vultos, sem sucesso.

- É... - Lílian murmurou em resposta, sem realmente prestar atenção ao que a amiga estava falando.

Fora daquela maneira que Tiago a conquistara. Pequenas travessuras que demonstravam o que ele realmente sentia. Sapos de chocolate que surgiam magicamente em seus cadernos, flores que se abriam quando pegava a mochila, cartas anônimas ou não... Ele sempre conseguia se superar para ter a atenção dela.

_I've often wondered if love's an illusion_

_Just to get you throught the loneliest days_

_I can't criticize it - I have no hesitation_

_My imgination just stole me away_

_Still I believe_

_I'm missing something real_

_I need someonde who really sees me_

__

Tiago sorriu ainda mais ao ver o olhar sonhador na face da namorada. Provavelmebnte estava se lembrando das muitas vezes em que prepara surpresas como aquela para ela. Ou, quem sabe, das vezes em que eles tinham ficado trancados em passagens secretas por todos os corredores de Hogwarts (será que ela algum dia desconfiara que ele armava para que eles ficassem presos juntos sempre que possível?).

_Don't wanna wake up alone anymore_

_Still believing you'll walk through my door_

_All I need is to know it's for sure_

_Then I'll give all the love in the world_

__

- Ai, que fofo... Ninguém nunca fez isso para mim.

Lílian virou-se para a amiga, sorrindo, os olhos brilhantes. Apesar de tudo, tinha sorte em ter ficado com Tiago. Com ele, nenhum dia de sua vida seria tedioso. Eles poderiam brigar, gritar, etc, etc, etc... Mas, no final,m sempre voltariam um para o outro. Sempre fora apenas uma questão de tempo. Afinal, por mais que quisesse negar no começo, eles tinham sido feitos um para o outro...

_Love's for a lifetime, not for a moment_

_So, how could I throw it away_

_Yeah I'm only human_

_And nights grow colder_

_With no one to love me that way_

_Yeah I need someone who really sees me_

__

No porão, Raffles observava os dois animagos cuidarem do amigo, enquanto ouvia a serenata que era feita lá fora. Ao final das contas, nada tinha mudado muito em todos esses séculos. Todas as mulheres ainda se derretiam diante de uma serenata.

A mente dele vagou até o salão de baile. Mãos com dedos longos sobre os teclados do piano...

_And I won't wake up alone anymore_

_Still believing you'll walk through my door_

_You'll reach for me and I'll know it's for sure_

_Then I'll give all the love in the world_

__

A luz se escondia quando Tiago e os outros vultos subitamente desapareceram do jardim. Lílian sabia que, àquela hora, Remo já se destranformara. Imediatamente, ela desbloqueou a porta.

- Amélia, pode ficar à vontade. Durma, já que não pregamos o olhos essa noite com essa serenata. Eu vou ver como o Tiago está.

- A essa altura, o pobre deve estar bem rouco. - Amélia disse, entre bocejos, enquanto afinal se deitava.

Lílian sorriu, cerrando a porta novamente e caminhando pé ante pé pelo corredor vazio. Porém, antes que chegasse a escada para procurar Tiago lá embaixo, uma mão a puxou para dentro de um quarto vazio. A boca dela foi muito bem silenciada pelos lábios do namorado enquanto ele fechava a porta, trancando-a.

Lá fora, o sol começava a nascer.

* * *

**Dynha: **Não se preocupe, eu não vou abandonar vocês apesar do fim de hades. Esqueceu dos meus "mistérios"? A propósito, obrigada pelo e-mail. Ajudou muito. A única coisa da qual você pode reclamar agora é que eu só vou deixar você ler a primeira parte mesmo. Para ler o resto (inclusive a entrada triunfal da ruivinha), só quando eu começar a postar (eu sou má, eu sou má, eu sou muito má...).

**Marcelinha Madden**: Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também (eu, pelo menos, dei boas risadas com as garotas... Imagina o que elas não fariam se em vez de baratas fossem comensais? Hum... Eu acho que elas enfrentariam os comensais...)

**Adriana Black**: Pois é, que bom que gostou da Lily má, porque vai ter um capítulo em que ela vai, definitivamente, fazer os marotos pagarem por todos os seus pecados...

**Rose Mia**: Prestem atenção no Raffles! Essas lembranças fugazes dele são uma dica do que vai acontecer no final! Ah, e eu ainda quero a minha senha de juíza no tribruxo lá do fórum!

**Nina: **Poxa, não vamos exagerar, tragédia viver sem hades? Estou de queixo caído. Mas não se preocupe, eu não pretendo abandonar vocês. Não mesmo. E concordo plenamente com a sra. Figg, Sirius sem camisa é uma visão do paraíso (se abanando feito uma louca)...

**Lily Dragon**: Hei, maninha! Bem, ainda não foi dessa vez que eles ajudaram no jardim... Espero que a atualização não tenha demorado muito!

**ei!:** Pois é, essa é uma acusação infundada e totalmente sem lógica... Velhinha tarada? E nós somos o quê?

**Helena Black**: Pois é, a Lily é má. Ei, eu vi que você leu Essência feminina e marauder's week! Que bom que gostou. Obrigada pelos comentários!

**Ellen-Potter**: Obrigada. Perfeita? Eu não diria tanto. Em todo caso, quem não adora as confusões desses marotos?

**Luiza: **Que vergonha, eu ainda não respondi sua carta... É porque semana que vem começam as provas e eu tenho usado todo o meu tempo livre para apenas uma coisa: escrever fics... Que bom que está gostando. Assim que eu tiver tempo, prometo que vou responder sua carta. E, mais uma vez, obrigada pelo presente!

**Juliana: **Bem, Dumbledore é amigo da sra. Figg. Quanto ao Raffles... Hum, deixa pra lá, eu não vou entregar minhas surpresas a essa altura da história...

**Lisa Black**: Ei, você não é minha tia lá no fórum? Certo, isso não importa, o que importa é que o Tutti Bank dá... ops... script errado... Peraí! (se abaixando debaixo da mesa) Esse não... Esse também não... Ah, achei, é esse aqui! AI! (batendo a cabeça no tampo da mesa) Bem, o jardim vai ter sua chance (eu acho...). E o Ministério da Saúde adverte: rir é o melhor remédio para todos os males...

**Irmãs Potter: **Sim, eu quero ver esse site antes de todo mundo! Afinal, eu tenho direito! Hehehehe... Bem, que bom que está gostando da Lily malvada. Espero que tenha gostado da Lily apavorada e da Lily sedutora desse capítulo também...

**Marmaduke Scarlet**: Gente, vocês nunca viram um homem sem camisa não? Nossa, que bando de assanhada (como se eu também não fosse...). Obrigada!

**Ameria: **Bem, eu precisava de uma vizinha tarada e na hora me veio à cabeça a imagem da senhora Figg. Como eu já disse, essa fic é apenas uma brincadeira minha para me desanuviar de Hades (projeto super pesado...) então eu acabo colocando todo tipo de maluquice que me aparece pela frente. Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui. ;)

Beijos a todos,

Silverghost.

P.S.: antes que eu me esqueça, a música desse capítulo é "_All the love in the world_", The Corrs. Bem, agora eu realmente vou me despedindo...


	7. Dilúvio

**Capítulo 06 - Dilúvio**

* * *

Dois dias mais se passaram desde que as garotas tinham se "mudado" para a República Federativa dos Marotos. Era sábado, mais um quarto estava concluído (o quarto oriental), Lily continuava a dormir no mesmo quarto que Amélia e Tiago no porão com os outros rapazes embora ambos escapassem eventualmente durante a noite.  
  
O dia amanhecera quente, o céu ensolarado típico do verão. Nem parecia ser a mesma soturna Londres de todos os dias. Lílian saíra com Amélia para caminhar no parque, Remo e Pedro tinham ido fazer compras e Tiago e Sirius... bem, Tiago e Sirius estavam muito curiosos ao lado de Raffles, observando o esqueleto hidráulico do casarão na velha planta do fantasma.  
  
- Aqui e aqui. - Raffles continuou a explanar, enquanto indicava com os dedos translúcidos marcas vermelhas no mapa - São as piores infiltrações do prédio. Em geral, as instalações ainda estão razoavelmente boas, apenas alguns canos podres aqui e ali.  
  
- Sabe, é muito engraçado ver como os trouxas conseguem se virar sem magia. Nós tinhamos o chuveiro de água quente há séculos quando eles o inventaram. - Tiago observou - E esse sistema de canos... É realmente engenhoso.  
  
- Eu queria entender como eles colocaram esses canos aí sem magia. A não ser que tenham construído a casa já com os canos todos no lugar. - Sirius retrucou.  
  
- É mais ou menos isso. Eu dei as ordens para a contrução da casa pessoalmente e me lembro dos engenheiros trouxas montando os canos antes de erguer os rebocos. Agora, nesse ponto aqui... - Raffles indicou outra marca na planta, dessa vez em azul - ... é o registro geral. Há anos que eu não desço ao porão e o confiro, portanto, ele deve estar bem enferrujado.  
  
- E o que temos que fazer exatamente? - foi a vez de Tiago perguntar.  
  
Raffles pareceu refletir por alguns instantes.  
  
- Temos que desligar o registro para poder consertar os lugares em que há infiltrações.  
  
- Bem, então vamos fazer isso logo, não é?  
  
Os dois marotos recolheram a planta e voltaram a descer para o porão. Raffles flutuava logo atrás deles, parecendo novamente imerso em seus devaneios. Enfim chegaram ao lugar assinalado pelo fantasma e, como ele dissera, a válvula estava extremamente enferrujada.  
  
- Como vamos desligar isso? - Tiago perguntou para o amigo.  
  
Sirius sorriu marotamente.  
  
- Com medo de uma simples roldana de metal, Pontas?  
  
- Ei! Eu não tenho medo de nada, seu cachorro!  
  
- E o que está esperando?  
  
Tiago firmou as duas mãos no registro, sentindo a ferrugem do metal se descascar sob sua mão. Com um pouco de receio, ele colocou força no objeto. Sirius, que observava atentamente, abriu ainda mais o sorriso.  
  
- Essa nem chegou perto, Pontas.  
  
Tiago franziu o cenho e colocou mais força. Sirius meneou a cabeça.  
  
- Nada ainda, amigo.  
  
Tiago estava começando a se irritar. Com supremo esforço, ele apoiou os pés no enorme cano que saía do registro e tentou mais uma vez, arrancando um leve rangido do metal. Sirius observou o amigo ficar vermelho como os cabelos da namorada, tendo uma veia saltada na testa.  
  
Finalmente, o moreno pulou de volta para o chão, enxugando o suor que rapidamente brotara daquelas tentativas infrutíferas enquanto arfava pesadamente.  
  
- Tisc, Tisc... Tiago, você está me decepcionando. Está ficando muito maricas...  
  
- Se você acha assim, porque não tenta? - Tiago respondeu enquanto tentava fazer a respiração voltar ao normal.  
  
Sirius sorriu.  
  
- Agora veja como um profissional age.  
  
Raffles e Tiago observaram o maroto cuspir nas mãos, apoiar os pés no cano e segurar o registro firmemente. Novamente, o metal soltou um longo e triste rangido, parecido com o grito de uma baleia ferida.  
  
O registro se movera alguns poucos milímetros. Sirius, entretanto, parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. O moreno caiu de bunda no chão, arfando com o esforço feito. Tiago deu uma risadinha sarcástica.  
  
- Nossa, Sirius, você realmente é muito forte, hem? Estou até impressionado com seus músculos.  
  
- Ah, cala a boca, seu chifrudo.  
  
Tiago fechou a cara e Sirius se levantou do chão, rodeando o registro.  
  
- Alguma brilhante idéia, senhor cachorrão?  
  
- Se você fechar a boca, talvez eu possa pensar em alguma coisa.  
  
Raffles flutuou para mais perto deles.  
  
- Porque não tentam juntar suas forças?  
  
Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam.  
  
- Eu pego pela esquerda e você pela direita. - Tiago indicou, enquanto tentava novamente se apoiar no cano.  
  
O outro rapaz assentiu.  
  
- No três. Um... dois... TRÊS!  
  
Novamente eles colocaram toda a força que tinham sobre o registro e o metal fez o som parecido com o de um barco fantasma (não que eles tivessem visto algum barco fantasma na vida, mas, provavelmente se tivessem visto, identificariam com aquele barulho). Entretanto, esse esforço não foi o suficiente e os dois soltaram-se exaustos no chão.  
  
- Eu desisto. Essa porcaria tá tão enferrujada que nenhum ser humano normal pode fechá-lo. - Tiago resmungou, levantando-se do chão dolorido.  
  
Raffles olhou para a porta. Ouvira um rangido lá em cima e as vozes alegres de Lílian e Amélia, juntamente com Remo e Pedro. Tiago também parecia ter percebido isso. Sirius, entretanto, parecia mais interessado no que Tiago acabara de falar.  
  
- Nenhum ser humano normal... Bem, nós não somos normais, somos bruxos. Além disso, nós somos marotos...  
  
Murmurando isso para si, Sirius tirou a varinha do bolso. Tiago, que começava a subir as escadas para voltar ao térreo, virou-se, exatamente no momento em que o amigo apontava a varinha para o registro.  
  
- Sirius, NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tarde demais. O registro não apenas cedeu, como também todo o cano. Imediatamente um mar de água inundou o porão e Tiago podia ouvir acima dele esguichos de água que provavelmente tinham se rompido nas paredes com infiltrações.  
  
Alguns minutos se passaram antes que o fluxo de água parasse. Tiago viu a porta acima dele se abrir e Lílian aparecer, pingando por todos os lados. Atrás dela, estavam Amélia, Remo e Pedro, em iguais condições.  
  
- TIAGO POTTER!  
  
Lá embaixo, Sirius nadava em direção a escada enquanto Raffles tentava se segurar para não rir... 


	8. A faxina

**Capítulo 07 - A faxina**

* * *

A sala estava uma completa bagunça. Havia água empoçada por todos os lados, a pintura das paredes parecia desbotar rapidamente e um enjoado cheiro de mofo preenchia todos os aposentos. Mas essa não era a pior parte, pelo menos não sob o ponto de vista de Tiago Potter.  
  
Lílian andava de um lado para o outro como uma fera enjaulada, os cabelos ainda pingando. Remo, Pedro e Amélia tinham deixado a cabo da ruiva o papel de cuidar daqueles dois bagunceiros e tinham subido para os quartos a fim de tentarem se arrumar.  
  
- Muito bem... O que eu devia fazer com vocês?  
  
- Lílian, eu... - Tiago tentou começar a se defender.  
  
- É só a gente virar as costas por alguns instantes e vocês já aprontam! Assim não é possível!  
  
- Mas, Lily, nós... - tentou de novo o rapaz.  
  
- Isso é um absurdo. Completamente absurdo. Vocês têm idéia da confusão que já criaram?  
  
Sirius ria em silêncio das tentativas desesperadas de Tiago tentar se explicar. Raffles entrou nesse momento na sala e começou a assistir a discussão.  
  
- Primeiro compram a casa sem sequer dar uma olhada nela.  
  
- Lily, isso foi...  
  
- Depois usam magia à torto e à direito, chamando a atenção da senhrora Figg.  
  
- Lily, escute...  
  
Ela ia ficando cada vez mais vermelha a cada tentativa de Tiago de se explicar.  
  
- E AGORA INUNDAM A CASA E QUASE NOS MATAM AFOGADOS!!!!  
  
Lílian parou para respirar e essa foi a deixa que Tiago encontrou para tentar se explicar.  
  
- Eu admito que tenha culpa em ter comprado essa casa sem prestar atenção no que estava fazendo, até tenho parte na culpa da história da magia, mas dessa vez, eu estou inocente! Foi o Sirius que tentou explodir o registro de água. Eu não pude fazer nada, quando eu vi, já era tarde demais. O Raffles pode confirmar o que estou dizendo, não é verdade, Raffles?  
  
O fantasma assentiu com a cabeça.  
  
- O senhor Black fez tudo sozinho. O que ele disse é verdade.  
  
Aos poucos a ruiva foi se acalmando. Tiago aproximou-se dela, mas Lílian deu um passo para trás.  
  
- Você pode até não ter culpa dessa vez, senhor Potter. Mas podia ter feito alguma coisa para impedir o Sirius.  
  
Sirius cruzou os braços, sorrindo.  
  
- Vocês agora vão começar a falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui ou vão começar a discutir a relação?  
  
O casal estreitou os olhos na direção do amigo e Sirius percebeu que aquela era a deixa para ele sair de mansinho, seguido de Raffles. Tiago novamente voltou a se aproximar de Lílian, que dessa vez não recuou.  
  
- O que você tem, Lily? Tudo bem que você sempre foi nervosinha, mas assim também já é demais! Tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo.  
  
Ela deu um meio sorriso.  
  
- Bem, Tiago, não é muito fácil conviver com os marotos sob o mesmo teto. Eu tenho a impressão de que voltei a Hogwarts... Só falta agora o Snape aparecer e vocês começarem a azarar o coitado.  
  
Tiago fechou a cara.  
  
- Lily, só você para se lembrar do Seboso e ainda dizer que ele é um coitado. E eu só azarava aquele idiota porque ele não perdia a chance de fazer o mesmo comigo.  
  
Ela respirou fundo.  
  
- Não vamos começar a discutir tudo isso de novo, não é? Eu disse que tinha a impressão de ter voltado a Hogwarts. Não que eu não gostasse de voltar... Mas eu certamente teria um infarte se tivesse que passar por tudo aquilo com vocês de novo.  
  
Tiago riu.  
  
- Eu sei que você sempre foi perdidamente apaixonada por mim, Lily. Só que, infelizmente, demorou um pouco para admitir. Você é, certamente, um exemplo de teimosia.  
  
- Isso está começando a ficar repetitivo... - ela suspirou (n/a: e está mesmo. Porque a Lily tem que ser sempre tão teimosa?) - Bem, você pode até não ter culpa no cartório, mas...  
  
- ... vai ter que ajudar a rearrumar a casa. - Amélia completou, descendo as escadas - Precisamos de uma faxina completa nesse lugar.  
  
O rapaz suspirou enquanto os outros ocupantes da casa também reapareciam.  
  
- Isso é realmente necessário?  
  
Ninguém respondeu a pergunta de Tiago, mesmo porque, a casa já tinha uma resposta muito óbvia. Logo o grupo se dividiu em pares tirados na sorte. Tiago e Remo ficaram com o sótão, Lílian e Pedro com o primeiro andar e Sirius e Amélia com o porão. O térreo ficou a encargo de todos quando acabassem.  
  
O sótão não estava assim tão bagunçado, talvez por não haver tubulações que pudessem ter explodido ali. Em compensação, o nível de poeira do lugar era mais do que o recomendável para narizes sensíveis como os da - ATCHIM...- da - ATCHIM... A... - da sua autora e também dos - ATCHIM... - nossos dois queridos marotos. Considerando o fato de que eu não posso entrar no sótão por causa da minha malfadada alergia, as peripécias de Tiago e Remo no sótão não puderam ser registradas. Não que tenha acontecido alguma coisa de interessante, afinal, Remo era certinho demais para deixar Tiago usar magia e Tiago não queria fazer mais uma burrada e atrair a fúria dos olhos verdes para si.  
  
Assim, vamos descer as escadas e entrar no primeiro andar. Os quartos que Remo e Pedro tinham reformado durante as últimas semanas não tinham sofrido muitos danos, pelo menos não para a varinha de Lily. A ruivinha estava tão estranha que bnem se importou em puxar a varinha do bolso e começar a consertar tudo com magia. Pedro apenas observava ela fazer o trabalho que ambos deveriam estar dividindo à moda trouxa, saboreando uma enorme barra de chocolate.  
  
Desçamos mais alguns lances de escadas. No térreo, Raffles parece dançar flutuando pelos salões, enquanto o piano toca sozinho uma melodia muito antiga de valsa. Da janela do salão de baile, o fantasma observa a grande aveleira que domina o jardim, sem notar os estranhos efeitos de seu corpo translúcido na água empoçada a seus pés.  
  
Vamos agora descer mais alguns degraus. O porão. A água ainda não escoou completamente, móveis flutuam ao sabor das pequenas ondas que o bater de pernas de duas pessoas provocam. Sirius e Amélia estão com água pela cintura e ela parece estranhamente vermelha. Motivo? Acho que não é muito difícil adivinhar. Sirius Black tirou a camisa.  
  
Mas Sirius não tirou a camisa para ajudar no processo da faxina ou porque a água estava atrapalhando. Ele tirou a camisa com o firme propósito de provocar a colega. Coisa que, convenhamos, ele conseguiu muito bem.  
  
- Black, será que dá para você abrir aquele maldito bueiro? Quanto mais você demorar, mais tempo vai levar para toda essa água escorrer.  
  
- Mas o que eu posso fazer se toda vez que eu mergulho não consigo chegar ao fundo? Essas roupas estão me atrapalhando.  
  
Amélia mordeu a língua para não mandar que ele tirasse o restante da roupa logo de uma vez. Ela já estava segurando a camisa dele e vê-lo puxando os cabelos para prender num rabo de cavalo era, definitivamente, uma provação dos infernos. Se ela conseguisse passar por aquilo sem trair o namorado, iria para o céu, com toda a certeza.  
  
Hum... Eu acho que esqueci de dizer que Amélia Bones tinha um namorado. Melhor ainda, um quase noivo. Certamente vocês já ouviram falar no auror Gideão Prewett, esperto, inteligente, bonito e bom moço. Tirando essa última qualidade, Sirius possui todas elas em dobro. Devemos ter pena de Amélia?  
  
- Porque você não tenta agora, Amélia?  
  
Ela observou o rapaz, que tinha um sorriso mais do que maroto no rosto, sorriso esse que era resultante do fato de que Amélia estava com uma camisa branca, e que ela ainda não se molhara da cintura para a cima. Amélia resmungou alguma coisa como "pervertido" antes de entregar a camisa dele e prender os cabelos, mergulhando.  
  
Amélia conseguiu retirar o bueiro que impedia a água de escoar de primeira. O que provava sua tese de que Sirius era um pervertido. Só que Amélia não contava com o poder de sucção do buraco agora aberto no chão. E teria sido espremida contra ele não fosse um par de braços fortes ter segurado sua cintura.  
  
Voltemos a subir as escadas. Tiago e Remo estão quase acabando no sótão. Tanto que o moreno combina com o amigo uma troca de pares. Silenciosamente, ele desce para o primeiro andar, onde Pedro está, para sua conveniência, sentado ao pé da escada e Lílian, dentro de um dos quartos.  
  
- Rabicho, sobe para ficar com o Remo, nós já estávamos quase terminando.  
  
- E você? - Pedro fez um olhar de sonso, embora de sonso não tivesse nada.  
  
- Você não quer realmente que eu explique o que vou fazer com a MINHA namorada para você, não é?  
  
Pedro riu e começou a subir as escadas. Tiago, pé ante pé, aproximou-se do quarto em que Lílian estava. Era o aposento real e, para surpresa de Tiago, o quarto estava completamente restaurado. O papel de parede parecia refulgir, a grande cama de dossel cheirava a nova, o espelho da penteadeira parecia nunca ter quebrado.  
  
Ele entrou no quarto e encontrou a namorada parada junto à janela, girando a varinha entre os dedos, com o olhar perdido. Sem fazer barulho, resultado de anos andando sob a capa de invisibilidade em Hogwarts, ele parou bem atrás dela, abraçando-a pela cintura.  
  
- Pensei que não podíamos usar magia, senhorita Lílian Evans.  
  
Ela deu um meio sorriso.  
  
- Qual seria a graça da vida se não quebrássemos algumas regras?  
  
Tiago olhou para ela espantando antes de sorrir. Provavelmente era aquilo que mais gostava em Lílian; a eterna contradição em que a ruiva parecia sempre estar envolvida.  
  
- Acho que eu já ouvi isso antes...  
  
- Não duvido. Eu ouvi essa frase de um certo maroto, há muito tempo... - ela respondeu antes de abraçá-lo pelo pescoço e tirar dele o direito de resposta com um beijo.  
  
Voltando ao porão...  
  
- Black, será que você pode me soltar? Eu já recuperei o equilíbrio. - Amélia murmurou enquanto lutava contra as sensações de ter Sirius Black segurando sua cintura sem camisa. Pobre menina... Quando vai entender que é impossível lutar contra isso?  
  
- Hum... Não tenho muita certeza, Amélia...  
  
- Sirius, por favor, me coloca no chão. - ela pediu tentando manter o euilíbrio, obviamente sem sucesso.  
  
- Eu só coloco você no chão sob uma condição.  
  
Amélia pensou em tampar os ouvidos, tentando desesperadamente pensar em Gideão com seus cabelos negros e olhos quase dourados e um tórax... Nossa, Gideão ainda estava muito distante de ter o tórax de Sirius!  
  
**_DING-DONG_**  
  
Amélia suspirou de alívio e decepção quando sentiu o braço de Sirius afrouxar em sua cintura. Ele olhou para a porta pensativo e voltou-se para ela.  
  
- Espera só um pouquinho aí que eu já volto.  
  
Amélia viu o rapaz sair do porão e suspirou antes de segui-lo. Ela é que não ia ficar ali para ser terrivelmente tentada pelo demônio de cabelos negros e olhos azuis que era Sirius Black. Quando chegou à sala, Sirius estava tentando convencer a senhora Figg a sair da casa, mas a velhinha parecia muito disposta a entrar a todo custo e oferecer torta a todos os ocupantes da casa.  
  
- Senhora Figg, eu realmente aprecio o seu cuidado, mas...  
  
- Onde o menino se molhou assim? Ah, Merlin, você pode pegar um resfriado ou coisa pior. Onde tem uma toalha para que eu possa enxugá-lo?  
  
- Senhora Figg...  
  
Amélia a essa altura já subira as escadas e pouco depois voltava seca e segurando sua mala.  
  
- Sirius, por favor, avise depois para a Lily que eu fui para a casa do meu irmão.  
  
Sirius se virou no exato instante em que Amélia acendia a lareira.  
  
- Amélia, espera aí, eu...  
  
- Casa dos Bones!  
  
O rapaz lançou um olhar desconsolado para a velhinha que parecia querer engoli-lo com os olhos. "timo. Aquele dia estava indo de mal a pior...

* * *

Vejamos... Beijos para a **Helena Black, Isabelle Potter Demonangels, Naiara, Ana Luthor, Tainah, Lily Dragon, Je Black, Xianya, ei!, Marmaduke Scarlet, Adriana Black, Lisa Black, Marcellinha Madden, Tathi, Deby, Dynha Black, Ameria A. Black, Keshi, Juliana, Nina e MaRiA**. Desculpem por não ter agradecido seus comentários no capítulo passado, mas é que eu estava na faculdade correndo porque dali a dez minutos eu ia fazer prova (que foi muito bem aliás! Obrigada a quem me desejou sorte).  
  
Beijos,  
  
Silverghost. 


	9. Goteiras em fim de noite

**Capítulo 08 - Goteiras em fim de noite**

* * *

- Certo. Obrigada, senhor Cavendish. Até. - Lílian desligou o telefone e virou-se para Tiago, que a observava com atenção - Eles acabaram de detetizar a casa. Eu e a Amélia já podemos voltar.

Tiago fez cara de quem não tinha gostado nem um pouco da notícia enquanto voltava a se deitar com o braço sob a cabeça.

- Então você vai embora?

Lílian levantou-se, depositando o telefone sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e andando pelo quarto. O aposento real era realmente muito grande, o maior de todos os quartos da casa, e também o mais suntuoso. A ruiva se sentou junto à penteadeira, observando o céu escuro. Nuvens começavam a esconder as estrelas.

- A Amélia viajou com os irmãos. Estranho, não? Ainda acho que o Sirius aprontou alguma coisa com ela ontem no porão.

- Você está fugindo do assunto, Lily.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia continuar aqui. Não com o humor que eu ando nesses últimos dias. Mas eu não estou com muita vontade de ficar sozinha naquele apartamento.

- Ah, Lily, não se preocupe. Todos nós nos acostumamos com as suas mudanças de humor. Nos conhecemos desde os onze anos, lembra? - Tiago sorriu, levantando-se e segurando a namorada no colo - Fica aqui?

Foi a vez de Lílian rir.

- Não é muito justo você ficar fazendo biquinho para mim. Assim eu não consigo resistir, ora bolas!

- E quem disse que é para você resistir?

Tiago se inclinou, tentando roubar um beijo da ruiva, mas nesse exato momento, uma explosão foi ouvida e as luzes da casa se apagaram. O rapaz sentiu Lílian se mexer dentro do seu abraço até se soltar.

- _Lumus!_ - ela apareceu sob a luz fraca da varinha - O que foi que aqueles malucos aprontaram agora?

- Nem olhe para mim. Eu estava com você. Dessa vez a culpa não foi minha!

- Vamos olhar.

Eles saíram do quarto pé ante pé, descendo as escadas que levavam ao hall do casarão. Lílian tropeçou em alguma coisa e foi ao chão.

- Quem está aí?

Alguém se levantou e iluminou o rosto da ruiva.

- Sou eu, Lily, Sirius.

Tiago aproximou-se.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu ouvi o barulho de explosão e vim ver. Vocês estavam juntos? - Sirius perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

Tiago se lembrou que saíra do porão para ver se Lílian estava bem e acabara passando tempo demais lá em cima.

- Sirius, você já os encontrou? - a voz de Remo veio da cozinha.

- Eles estão aqui, Remo. Desceram quando eu estava me preparando para subir.

Pedro e Remo apareceram.

- Vocês ouviram a explosão? - Pedro perguntou, tremendo.

Nesse momento, a campainha tocou. Os cinco se entreolharam e Lílian puxou o robe para mais junto do corpo enquanto seguia para a porta, abrindo-a. A senhora Figg olhou para ela espantada.

- Querida, você também está aqui? Pensei que só viesse na hora das refeições.

- Ocorreu um acidente no meu apartamento e eu vim passar a semana aqui. Mas vá entrando, Sra. Figg, parece que vai cair um toró.

A velha assentiu e entrou na sala. Só nesse instante é que Lílian percebeu a burrada que tinha feito. Não, não era porque os rapazes estavam com varinhas para iluminar a sala, afinal, Arabella Figg sabia sobre magia. O grande problema é que todos tinham acabado de se levantar de suas camas. Pedro era o que tinha o pijama mais composto. Mas Remo e Sirius estavam sem camisa e Tiago estava com uma de suas cuecas samba-canção de abóboras risonhas. Ou seja, quando a sra. Figg botou os olhos nos três, quase teve um infarto. Muito distante, um trovão soou.

- Eu... errr... - a boa velhinha começou a gaguejar, enquanto Remo e Tiago sumiam na direção do porão para se trocarem. Sirius apenas cruzou os braços, achando graça na situação.

- A senhora está se sentindo bem? Quer que eu vá buscar um copo d'água? - ele perguntou com falsa solicitude.

- Não, na verdade eu só vim avisar... Um raio caiu no gerador, no começo da rua. Está faltando luz em todo o bairro. Eu pensei que, por serem bruxos, talvez não estivessem acostumados com isso, por isso vim aqui.

Lílian assentiu com a cabeça.

- Bem, sra. Figg, a sra. já avisou. Muito obrigada. Mas, a sra. sabe quando vão consertar o gerador?

- Se realmente começar a chover, só depois que a água parar. Pode levar dias. - a velha senhora respondeu, dirigindo-se para a porta - Errr... Boa noite. Divirtam-se queridos.

E com esse último desejo, ela sumiu porta afora. Sirius virou-se para a ruiva, divertido.

- O que ela quis dizer com esse "divirtam-se"?

Lílian suspirou enquanto mais um trovão se fazia ouvir nas vizinhanças.

- Provavelmente ela acha que vamos fazer algum tipo de orgia... Isso é o que dá conviver com vocês.

- Ora, Lily, nós sabemos que você ama a todos nós igualmente.

- Almofadinhas, pode começar a afastar as patas da MINHA namorada. - Tiago reapareceu na sala com Raffles.

Lílian apenas meneou a cabeça e seguiu para a cozinha.

- Eu vou fazer alguns sanduíches.

O fantasma flutuou atrás dela enquanto a chuva afinal começava a tamborilar acima do teto deles. Ou pelo menos, era isso que os quatro marotos pensavam quando voltaram a se juntar, pelo menos até um insistente pingo começar a cair sobre a cabeça de Remo.

- Pessoal... Eu acho que temos problemas. - o lobisomem se pronunciou depois de mudar pela sexta vez de lugar e continuar sentindo a perseguição do frio pingo d'água.

Foi a vez de Sirius levar a mão à cabeça e, após dar um passo, aparar mais uma gota no braço.

- Maravilha... Goteiras em fim de noite. Tudo o que eu pedi a Merlin.

A essa altura, Tiago e Pedro já tinham sido atingidos. Lílian reapareceu na porta e logo percebeu que eles estavam tendo o mesmo problema que ela encontrara na cozinha.

- Pessoal, venham pegar as panelas. Temos que colocá-las onde estiver pingando ou vamos acabar tendo um segundo dilúvio.

Os quatro marotos suspiraram mas logo começaram a obedecer a ruivinha. Enquanto isso, ela continuava fazendo sanduíches, ouvindo Raffles falar sobre sua vida passada.

- Quer dizer que você estudou em Beaubextons? - ela perguntou enquanto cortava os pães.

- Sim... E foi lá que eu conheci Madame Thorénc.

- E essa madame Thorénc era sua namorada.

- Eu não chegaria a tanto. Acho que ela nunca soube do que eu sentia por ela. Em todo caso, na nossa formatura, ela aceitou vir à festa que meus pais deram. O salão de baile foi inaugurado nesse dia. E eu o inaugurei dançando com ela.

- E como foi que você entrou para a vida de crimes?

- Meu pai perdeu toda a nossa fortuna no jogo, de modo que vivíamos de fachada. Até eu começar a aplicar meus pequenos golpes. Enriqueci tanto que comecei a roubar apenas por diversão. Para ser exato, pelo gosto da aventura.

- Ou seja, você era uma versão mais elaborada dos nossos amigos. - ela indicou os quatro rapazes que corriam pela casa depositando panelas e bacias debaixo das muitas goteiras que pareciam a cada minuto se multiplicarem.

Tiago começou a se irritar com aquilo e, decidido, pegou a caixa de ferramentas e uma capa de chuva, saindo da casa pela porta principal. Sirius e Pedro entreolharam-se enquanto Remo ia atrás do amigo.

- Pontas, onde você pensa que vai debaixo dessa chuva? - Remo perguntou com dificuldade, tentando proteger os olhos das pesadas gotas d'água e do vento forte.

- Vou acabar de uma vez por todas com essas goteiras. - o outro maroto respondeu, subindo uma longa escada que eles tinham colocado no outro dia a fim de olharem as janelas do andar de cima para consertarem-nas.

Tiago subiu vacilante no teto, abrindo os barços para conseguir se euqilibrar e logo começou a trabalhar. Existiam dezenas de pequenos e grandes buracos e, pacientemente ele começou a fechá-los sob a chuva.

Teria sido um trabalho como qualquer outro, não fossem os trovões e relâmpagos que pipocavam um pouco acima da cabeça do maroto. Mas, depois que quase uma hora sob a chuva, enquanto erguia o martelo para acabar de tampar mais um buraco, uma descarga elétrica atingiu Tiago.

Lá embaixo, Remo, Sirius e Pedro assistiram aterrorizados o relâmpago cair fulminante sobre o amigo. Tiago deixou o martelo cair e rolou pelo teto, em direção ao chão. Sirius procurou a varinha no bolso antes de se lembrar que ela estava no porão.

- Algum de vocês está com a varinha? - ele perguntou num tom aterrorizado.

Remo e Pedro menearam a cabeça e fizeram menção de correr para a casa, embora soubessem que não daria tempo. Mas não chegaram a fazê-lo, pois o corpo inerte de Tiago despencou na direção do chão. Sirius fechou os olhos para não assistir.

Antes, no entanto, que Tiago pudesse se arrebentar no chão, uma lufada de ar segurou-o e ele flutuou lentamente até a grama. Lílian passou correndo pelos amigos e ajoelhou-se ao lado do namorado. Ela suspirou aliviada ao perceber que ele estava respirando.

- Você e suas loucuras... - ela resmungou enquanto o mirava com a varinha, fazendo-o flutuar - Vamos entrar, pessoal. Nada mais de "trabalho" hoje...

* * *

Alguém se lembra da menção a coleção de cuecas do Tiago em Hades? Bem, de agora em diante, sempre que eu tiver oportunidade para isso, o nosso querido maroto vai estar desfilando uma delas. E, lembrando um velho comentário da **Marmaduke Scarlet** sobre essa coleção, eu dedico esse capítulo especialmente para ela.

Para variar, eu coloquei não apenas o Sirius sem camisa, como também o Remo. Babem, minhas queridas leitoras, podem babar. Eu sei que sou muito má fazendo isso com vocês, mas...

Beijos para a **Dynha Black**, **BabI BlacK**, **Isabelle Potter Demonangels**, **Babbi,** **Helena Black, Juliana, Naiara, Keshi, Lily Dragon, Lisa Black, Sarita, Marcelinha Madden, Adriana Black, Rose Mia, Ellen-Potter, Jéssy, Anita McGonagall** e **The black angel 357**. Eu sei que foi muito difícil para vocês aguentarem o Sirius sem camisa no capítulo passado. É por isso que temos mais Sirius nesse capítulo. Heheheheheheh...

Beijos,

Silverghost.


	10. Almoço sob a aveleira

**Capítulo 09 - Almoço sob a aveleira**

* * *

Tiago passou a semana em casa sendo cuidado por Lílian, embora nada de muito grave realmente tivesse acontecido. Na verdade, o raio caíra perto dele e não em cima dele (_se não, não teríamos mais Tiago para continuar essa história... e quem seria o pai do Harry?!_). Logicamente que ele omitiu esse fato para Lily, afinal, ser mimado e paparicado pela ruivinha era algo que não acontecia todos os dias.  
  
Além de que, daquela maneira, **ela também não ia embora...  
**  
Enquanto isso, Remo e Pedro acabavam de trabalhar nos quartos e Sirius trabalhava, só chegando ao casarão de noite e, muitas vezes, bem tarde da noite, cheirando a perfume e com estranhas marcas de batom no colarinho. Como ele não tem ninguém que cobrasse explicações desse fato, nunca se soube o que essas marcas significavam...  
  
Raffles estava sempre atrás de Lílian, que, quando não estava no trabalho, estava às voltas com o jardim ou com Tiago. O fantasma parecia ter tomado gosto por contar sua vida para a ruivinha, que era, aliás, a única que o ouvia com atenção e paciência.  
  
Finalmente, depois de quase um mês de reformas, o casarão 666 ficou pronto. Tiago, na manhã seguinte ao sábado em que Pedro consertara a última goteira do teto, acordou muito bem disposto. Tanto que quando Arabella Figg chegou naquela manhã; ela passara a ajudar Lílian com as refeições e almoçar com os marotos (_e, nessas ocasiões, Sirius fazia questão de adentrar a sala vestindo preguiçosamente a camisa, torcendo para que a velha afinal caísse dura no chão vítima de um infarto_), Tiago não se importou e continuou assobiando alguma antiga canção e observando as duas mulheres trabalharem.  
  
Estava há quase meia hora nessa prazeirosa observação quando Lílian saiu da cozinha e sentou-se ao lado dele, logo seguida por Raffles, que tinha os olhos fantasmagóricos estranhamente brilhantes.  
  
- E então, Pontas, está melhor? - ela perguntou docemente.  
  
Tiago assentiu.  
  
- Bem melhor.  
  
A ruiva sorriu e virou-se para frente.  
  
- Raffles estava conversando comigo agora a pouco... e nós decidimos fazer uma pequena comemoração pelo fim das reformas. O que você acha de almoçarmos fora hoje?  
  
- Almoçar fora? - ele perguntou curioso, olhando para a cozinha, onde as paneklas trabalhavam a todo o vapor - E porque você estava...  
  
- Ela está querendo dizer, almoçar no jardim. - Raffles sorriu - Há uma velha mesa do porão de colocar lá fora. É um pouco pesada, mas nada que magia não possa resolver. Vocês só tem que cavar um pouquinho perto da aveleira para assentar as bases da mesa.  
  
- Porque debaixo da aveleira? - Tiago perguntou.  
  
- Porque assim podemos ter sombra. - Lílian respondeu - E então, o que acha?  
  
Tiago assentiu e levantou-se, indo procurar Sirius, que estava se instalando em um dos quartos. O amigo logo concordou e os dois seguiram para o porão. Lógico que, quando passou pela cozinha, Sirius não deixou de tirar a camisa, alegando estar muito quente (mentira cabeluda...). E lógico que a pobre Arabella foi quem começou a sentir a temperatura aumentado...  
  
Mesa no jardim, agora só faltava cavar ao pé da árvore. Essa parte, entretanto, os dois não podiam fazer com magia. Para colocar a mesa lá fora, tinham fingido carregá-la, agora não podiam fingir cavar.  
  
- Bem, Sirius, eu estou doente, você cava sozinho.  
  
Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
  
- Doente, hum?...  
  
O moreno começou a cavar. Na cozinha, a velha Arabella colocou a cabeça para fora. E Lílian teve que segurá-la para que ela não caísse desmaiada.  
  
- Senhora Figg? Está tudo bem com a senhora?  
  
- Hum? - foi tudo o que a boa velhinha conseguiu dizer.  
  
Lílian colocou a cabeça para fora, percebendo que Tiago se sentara na mesa enquanto Sirius cavava perto da árvore. Sem camisa. Músculo vai, músculo vem, logo Lílian percebeu porque Arabella tinha ficado subitamente tonta.  
  
- Lily? Será que podemos ir lá fora? - Raffles perguntou ansioso.  
  
A ruiva voltou-se para o fantasma, abanando-se.  
  
- Porque você quer se arriscar lá fora?  
  
- Existe uma coisa que eu quero mostrar.  
  
Ela tirou a varinha do bolso e tocou o fantasma com ela. Em seguida, os dois seguiram pelo jardim. Sirius estava enxugando o suor do rosto e parecia muito curioso.  
  
- O que houve? - perguntou Tiago, aproximando-se.  
  
- Tem alguma coisa dura aqui.  
  
Lílian e Raffles aproximaram-se nesse instante.  
  
- Vocês encontraram... - a voz do fantasma veio de lugar nehum, parecendo emocionada.  
  
Sirius e Tiago tiraram do buraco um baú antigo, que em muitos lugares parecia estar apodrecendo. Um velho cadeado o trancava. Com alguns golpes da pá, o cadeado cedeu. Lílian abaixou-se, abrindo o baú.  
  
Eram fotos, cartas, bilhetes, brinquedos, pequenos objetos que há muito, tinham pertencido a um jovem bruxo. Raffles. Lílian virou-se para onde o fantasma deveria estar.  
  
- Raffles?  
  
Um vento suave soprou. O fantasma se fora. Tinha afinal se libertado do último elo que o ligava à Terra.

* * *

Beijos para Crystin Malfoy, Helena Black, BabI BlacK, Isabelle Potter, Babbi, Thaisinha, Lily Dragon, Je Black, Nina, Adriana Black, Marmaduke Scarlet, Naiara, Juliana, Ameria A. Black e para todos que leram a fic.

Alguém percebeu a homenagem que eu fiz a Oscar Wilde nesse capítulo? O Fantasma de canterville? Bem, acho que é só. Próximo capítulo é o último.

Beijos,

Silverghost.


	11. Um dia a casa cai

**Capítulo 10 - Um dia a casa cai**

* * *

- Raffles devia estar preso á casa por causa do baú... A única maneira de ele se libertar era alguém encontrando o baú. Por isso ele parecia tão ansioso em sempre falar sobre sua vida passada... - Lílian refletiu, enquanto observava o baú aberto.  
  
Estavam todos no jardim, tinham acabado de almoçar. Arabella tinha se despedido a pouco e ganho um abraço de cachorro de Sirius, o que deixou a pobre velha muito vermelha (e rendeu ao maroto uma bronca de Lílian: "Você está tentando matar a pobre velhinha?!"). Tiago olhou pensativamente para ela.  
  
- Eu me lembrei agora do dia em que chegamos. Ele disse que tinha rolado a escada... Inclusive se ofereceu para fazer o mesmo com você. Será que alguém empurrou ele?  
  
- Bem, se foi, nós nunca vamos saber. - Remo abaixou-se, pegando alguns dos papéis que estavam na caixa - Talvez, se tivéssemos prestado mais atenção nele quando ele procurava conversar conosco, teríamos essas respostas.  
  
Sirius, que também estava remexendo nos guardados do velho fantasma, puxou Lílian, quase fazendo a ruiva sentar em seu colo.  
  
- Olha essa foto!  
  
- Sirius, será que dá para você tirar as patas da minha namorada? - Tiago perguntou, vermelho, aproximando-se enquanto Lílian sentava-se no chão ao lado do amigo.  
  
Sirius não ouviu o amigo e inclinou-se para a ruiva, mostrando a ela uma foto em preto e branco.  
  
- Caramba, Lily! Ela é muito parecida com você.  
  
Lílian tirou a fotografia das mãos do maroto e virou-a. Havia uma dedicatória atrás. "Com amor, Irene Thórenc."  
  
- Acho que agora entendemos a ligeira queda que os homens da família de Raffles demonstraram pela nossa querida Lily, não? - Pedro perguntou com um sorriso, lembrando-se do que Tiago contara sobre o cara que vendera a casa.  
  
Tiago fechou a cara.  
  
- "Nossa querida Lily"?  
  
- Pontas, você não devia ser tão possessivo, sabia? - Sirius observou, enquanto a ruiva mordia os lábios para não começar a rir. Sirius dando lições de moral em Tiago? Essa era realmente nova.  
  
- Vamos guardar isso. Depois vamos ver o que fazer com o baú. A propósito, a senhora Figg me avisou que vai viajar, e pediu para que cuidássemos do jardim dela.  
  
- A velha vai viajar? - Sirius sorriu - Aleluia, Senhor! Eu não agüentava mais ficar sendo vigiado por uam velha que tinha idade para ser minha avó!  
  
Os outros riram, balançando as cabeças. Sirius nunca tomaria jeito mesmo. Enquanto entravam na casa, levando junto o baú, o moreno planejava aproximar-se afinal das outras vizinhas, que pareciam ter medo de Arabella Figg e, apesar de sempre estarem nas janelas, nunca iam conversar com ele.  
  
- Acho que vou começar com a vizinha da frente. Como é mesmo o nome dela? Dynha, não é? E a do lado do parque é a Helena. Tem ainda a Drika, a Ameria, a Je, a Lisa, a Ana, a Babi, a...  
  
- Sirius, como você conhece todas essas vizinhas se, de acordo com suas próprias palavras, a senhora Figg sempre está tentando afastá-las? - Remo perguntou curioso.  
  
- Ei, você acha que eu vou para o parque só para caminhar e observar a natureza?  
  
Lílian riu, embora internamente não estivesse tão feliz. Já fazia um mês que não vinha se sentindo muito bem, e seu constante mau-humor naqueles últimos dias era decorrente disso. O dia se passou sem mais surpresas e, na manhã seguinte, ela e Pedro aparataram para o Ministério, afinal, trabalhavam na mesma seção.  
  
Era quase meio dia quando Pedro apareceu no escritório da ruiva para chamá-la para o almoço. Entretanto, quando ela se levantou, seu mundo ficou escuro de repente e, sem ouvir as palavras de Rabicho, Lílian desmaiou.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Como assim, "foi simplesmente um desmaio"? - Tiago retrucou irritado.  
  
O rosto pálido de Lílian que flutuava no fogo da lareira sorriu cansado.  
  
- Tiago...  
  
- Rabicho e Aluado, tratem de segurar essa louca aí enquanto eu não chego. Fui claro?  
  
- Claríssimo, Pontas! - Remo sorriu, deixando a lareira. Rabicho logo o seguiu e apenas Lílian continuou, tentando argumentar com o namorado.  
  
- Tiago, eu não vou ficar trancada aqui por causa de uma tontura.  
  
- Você não está comendo direito. Ou pensa que eu não percebi, dona Lílian? Trate de ficar aí, quietinha. Eu vou conseguir uma licença para você e...  
  
- Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que não vou ficar de licença por causa de uma fraqueza boba? Eu não preciso de férias e não há ninguém nesse ministério que possa me substituir, além disso... Porque você está rindo que nem idiota? - ela perguntou, começando a se revoltar.  
  
- Depois sou eu que sou convencido, né? "Não há ninguém nesse ministério que possa me substituir", hã?  
  
Lílian ficou vermelha e suspirou.  
  
- Muito bem, eu fico em casa por hoje. mas amanhã, ninguém vai me impedir de ir trabalhar!  
  
Tiago respirou fundo.  
  
- Certo, mas existe uma condição. Você vai dar uma passada no St. Mungus hoje à tarde. Talvez você só tenha ficado nervosa por causa da ida do Raffles, e...  
  
- Tiago, por favor, não venha repetir que eu estou sofrendo de colapso nervoso ou eu vou acertar sua cabeça com alguma coisa bem dura e pesada. E ainda vou argumentar que fiz isso porque estou numa crise de nervos. É por isso que eu preferia ter ido para meu apartamento...  
  
- Você não vai ficar sozinha naquele apartamento. Chame o Remo para ir com você no hospital. Conversamos quando eu chegar de noite.  
  
Ele deu um beijo rápido nela de despedida e Lílian sumiu nas chamas. Aquele ia ser mais um longo dia...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quando Tiago chegou em casa naquela noite, juntamente com Sirius (que pouco depois saiu para acompanhar uma de suas muitas vizinhas que ia levar o cachorro para passear), encontrou Remo e Pedro muito calados, embora tivessem estranhos sorrisos nos rostos marotos.  
  
Lílian estava trancada no quarto, de acordo com eles, dormindo. Tiago não entendeu porque ela trancara a porta; provavelmente estava com raiva dele. Seja como for, eles jantaram em silêncio naquela noite. E o pobre Tiago continuou sem entender nada quando bateu à porta da namorada no meio da noite e teve como resposta apenas um resmungo dado durante o sono da ruiva.  
  
Ele só foi reencontrar a namorada no café-da-manhã, no dia seguinte. Ele foi o último a se levantar (ficara até tarde pensando se devia ou não arrombar a porta do quarto da namorada...) e, quando chegou na cozinha, ela estava sentada na mesa com os outros três marotos.  
  
Sirius deu um sorriso muito suspeito para o melhor amigo e, junto com Remo, praticamente carregou um relutante Rabicho que ainda não acabara seu desjejum para fora da cozinha. O casal ficou sozinho e Lílian sorriu para o namorado, convidando-o a se sentar do seu lado.  
  
- Lily, porque você...  
  
Ela balançou a cabeça, pedindo que ele se calasse e se levantou.  
  
- Bem, Tiago, eu tenho uma notícia para você... Eu sei que não estamos exatamente numa época em que isso seja bom de acontecer, afinal, querendo ou não, estamos em guerra. Além disso, nós ainda somos muito jovens, e...  
  
- Lily, o que você está tentando me dizer? - ele perguntou, levantando-se, entendendo afinal o que estava acontecendo.  
  
- Eu, bem, é...  
  
Tiago sorriu, pegando a mão da namorada e beijando-a com carinho.  
  
- Você está grávida?  
  
Ela apenas assentiu sorrindo e, pouco depois, sentiu o chão faltar sob suas pernas. Tiago a abraçara forte, tirando-a do chão com facilidade. Geralmente ela não teria problemas com isso, só que, em suas atuais condições, isso resultou em algo nada agradável para a ruiva.  
  
- Tiago, me põe no chão, eu vou vomitar! - ela quase gritou, debatendo-se nos braços do namorado.  
  
O moreno imediatamente a depositou no chão e ela correu para a pia. Tiago observou a face lívida dela e tirou uma mecha do cabelo ruivo do rosto levemente suado.  
  
- Lily, você quer casar comigo?  
  
Agora a ruiva começara a tossir loucamente, engasgada. Tiago correu para procurar um copo de água para ela e, enquanto ela bebia, o observava assustada. Quando finalmente esvaziou o copo ela se virou para ele.  
  
- Casar com você?  
  
- Poxa, Lily, você fala isso num tom que parece que um trasgo foi quem acabaou de fazer o pedido. - Tiago resmungou, tentando parecer chateado e falhando terrivelmente.  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Como?  
  
- Sim, eu aceito me casar com você, seu grandíssimo maluco. - ela deu um passo para trás quando ele fez menção de abraçá-la de novo - Mas vá com calma, certo. Eu estou na fase dos enjôos...  
  
Na sala, escutando atrás da porta, os outros três marotos se entreolharam.  
  
- Vocês sabem o que isso significa? - Sirius perguntou.  
  
- Eles vão se casar e ser felizes para sempre? - Pedro perguntou, acabamdo de colocar um sanduíche na boca.  
  
- Não. O Pontas vai se casar com a Lily... E essa casa... Bem, eu acho que vamos ter que nos mudar. De novo. - Remo foi quem respondeu.  
  
Sirus sorriu em resposta.  
  
- Pois é, pessoal... Um dia a casa cai...

* * *

ACABOU!!!! Ê!!!!  
  
Bem, agradecimentos a **Nina, Deby, Flávia, B.P., Isabelle Potter, Babbi, Sandrinha, Paulinha Granger, Lele Potter, Dynha Black, Xianya, Morguene Evans, Helena Black, Lily Dragon, Anita McGonagall, Adriana Black, Cherryx, Rose Mia, Ameria A. Black, Marmaduke Scarlet, Juliana, Ysa, Aya Nefertari, ei!, Marcellinha Madden, Jéssy, Keshi Toshimasa, Jéssika Black, Je Black, Tainah, Ana Luthor, Naiara, Lisa Black, Luiza, Ellen Potter, Tathi, BabI BlacK, MaRiA, Thaisinha, Crystin-Malfoy, the black angel 357, Sarita, ang, Nick Malfoy, Lily Dany Potter** e a todos que leram e que fazem o dia dessa escritora mais feliz.  
  
A propósito, temos uma enquete nova lá no hades club e também um concurso. Passem por lá, especialmente o pessoal que é fã da Susan, ok? O endereço está lá no profile, cliquem no meu nick lá em cima.  
  
Beijos e até a próxima!  
  
Silverghost. 


End file.
